


Who's Missing?

by summer_in_jun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Death, Desert Island, Island adventures, M/M, Multi, Sadness, Violence, another nct fic, cliche plane crash, dont cry, idk good titles anymore, norenmin always, oh no, rescue who, what other tags can ii do, will get DARK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_in_jun/pseuds/summer_in_jun
Summary: Taeyong has enough trouble keeping track of 9 members, let alone all 17. When a storm and a plane crash lands them onto a deserted island, the members soon realize that they'll have to work harder than ever in order to survive together. But the supplies keep decreasing, the anger increasing, and Taeyong starts losing count.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know im starting another fic, whatchu gonna do?

“Everyone line up...one by one now ok?” Taeyong sighed exasperatedly, trying his best to count the luggages and heads as they filed much too fast into the airplane.

“3..4..5..6..7- Wait a second.” Taeyong interjected, reaching an arm out to stop Lucas from entering the plane. “Yukhei..put that big banana plush back, I told you not to bring it- Ten, it’s just a toy!”

He pulled the Thai toward him desperately, still trying to keep up with the other members who paid no attention to his struggles.

A stumbling bear with a huge smile caught his eyes, and he halted it. “Winwin.. that’s too big for a plane trip.”

Winwin peeked out from behind his body-sized bear plush. “ _Whyy_?” He whined. “Because it’s too big! Because I-“

“Is there a problem with it?” Yuta raised an eyebrow at Taeyong from behind Winwin, and Taeyong found himself sighing as he allowed the duo to make their way onto the aircraft, unwilling to put up a fight against the Chinese baby and his protector.

“Did you pack everything? All of your toothbrushes and clothes and some snacks?” Taeyong asked the youngest members anxiously, peering over their shoulders. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Jisung groaned, lugging the suitcases with Chenle and Jaemin following not too far behind. Renjun and Haechan ignored Taeyong as they continued to look at something on their phone, despite Taeyong’s nagging.

“Stop worrying, Taeyong,” Mark grinned. “It’s a healing trip.”

Taeyong thought it was everything but that as he continued to speed around worriedly, making sure everyone had everything.

“Kun, take care of the Chinese babies for me,” Taeyong pleaded, “I can’t do all of this myself!” 

“What’s that?” Kun didn’t take his headphones out, “I can’t hear you over SM’s favoritism.”

“You’re gonna be the next leader and you know it- Kun, please-“ Taeyong couldn’t finish his sentence as he continued down the aisles to help the struggling Renjun place his luggage over the seats.

Jisung made a big show of reaching over Renjun to casually place his suitcase in the overhead compartment, as if it was no big deal, which it probably wasn’t.

“If we crash, it’s the tall people that are going to get hit first,” Renjun announced, pushing past a snickering Jisung and Jeno. 

“15..16..17..” Taeyong stopped. “Who’s missing? Who missed the plane? Everyone get in your units!” 

“Calm down, dipshit.” Johnny laughed. “You’re forgetting to count yourself.”

Taeyong almost pulled out his hair as he managed to get all of the members seated and buckled in before taking a seat himself. He slumped down, already exhausted. Doyoung and Taeil eyed him, a silent look passing between them. They smiled and turned to him, voices sugary sweet as they said, “Taeyong, you look like you need a vacation!”

“Shut up,” the leader groaned, “let me sleep until we get there. That’s probably all I get during this entire trip.”

Doyoung laughed and turned to the seat behind him to talk to Jungwoo. “Hey. Hey.” He pestered the young man until he looked up. “Hi.”

Jungwoo smiled and turned his attention back to his book. Disappointed, Doyoung sank back into his seat, deciding to flick tissue balls towards the Dreamies.

The next thing he knew, he was being hit square in the face with one of them. Doyoung sputtered at Renjun, “That one was for Jeno! That barely scratched your ear!”

Renjun ignored him and turned back to Chenle, speaking in Chinese.

“Figures. I’ll learn a different language too, and then I’ll say something you won’t understand!” Doyoung called out to him, voice turning slightly affectionate at Taeyong’s look, “A-and that way we can be more diverse!” 

Taeyong sighed loudly. “Everyone sit down and shut up! Let me relax at least for the plane ride, _please_!”

Everyone finally quieted as the plane took off, and Taeyong sighed contentedly, already beginning to drift off to sleep. Finally some peace and quiet. Maybe it would be an ok vacation after all.

But they’d all find out that it was about to be everything but ok.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong woke up to a loud crack, and his first thought was _Not the kids. Not again._

“What did you break?” Taeyong yelled, taking his earphones out with a huff. Taeil looked at him with wide eyes, hands gripping the arm rests.

It was only then that Taeyong realized the sky was pitch black, being lit up in intervals. Those cracks were lighting bolts, and they sounded dangerously close. 

He looked around to see all of the members, either gripping the chair or each other. Despite his pounding heartbeat, he turned to them all and spoke with a clear voice. “Everyone stay calm, ok? We have a good pilot, and the storm isn’t too close. Just stay seated, alright?”

Everyone nodded, and Taeyong sighed in relief that they were obeying him for once. He looked around anxiously, watching the bolts get brighter and bigger. Eventually, he decided to get up and go to the front where the pilots sat.

“Um..hello?” Taeyong peered in, trying not to distract the duo too much. They looked pressured as they navigated in the storm, their eyebrows furrowed and their bodies stiff. “Is everything under control?”

“No worries!” One pilot managed to smile. “It shouldn’t be too bad. We’ll get you idols there safely.”

Taeyong nodded and thanked them, hesitantly turning back around to climb back to his seat.

Another bolt of lightning struck, but this time something was wrong. Taeyong didn’t know what happened at the moment, but suddenly he was tumbling to the floor, and everything was bright.

The two pilots were cursing and frantically pulling on controls and buttons; the rain struck against the windows with force; the loud cracks and bangs filled the night; but Taeyong could only hear one sound as he scrambled up.

He needed to get to them, he needed to stop the sound of their fear, or maybe their pain, he needed to stop the sobs of his members. 

Taeyong managed to grasp onto Jaehyun, who was pale as he clung onto the torn chair. Rain pelted their face, but Taeyong didn’t care as he shouted uselessly at anyone who could listen.

He found his hands reaching for a parachute and throwing it to member after member. He heard the pilots screaming into radios, and he almost thought he heard Lee Sooman’s panicked voice break through.

But Taeyong didn’t care, because he was busy strapping parachutes on everyone, and someone was shoving one onto him, and he was counting, and he was grabbing, and he was shouting.

“10-11-12-13..14-5-13..” Taeyong was crying now because he was repeating numbers, and he was losing track, and he was losing members. _Who was missing?_  

He didn’t have time to check, because people were already beginning to jump. Taeyong only knew that someone took his hand, and then they were plunging into the night sky with fire roaring behind them. 

His body slipped into a cold blanket, surrounding him in a drowning embrace. Other shadows shot into the water like a bullet, and Taeyong could only hope everyone had made it.

He grabbed someone’s shirt and started pulling as an all too big shadow began to grow on the surface. It was too late though- metal was already crashing through the waves, sinking all around them.

Something burned against Taeyong’s arm, and he let out a scream that only resulted in a water-filled breath. It continued to rain fire and metal until Taeyong could see nothing and nobody.

Everything was fading black, and Taeyong could only wonder as he drifted away:

_Who’s missing?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all think we would have a nice, happy little chapter? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light blinded Taeyong, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was too bright, and it was too quiet.

“Are.. are we there yet?” He groaned, “Why is everyone so quiet?”

Taeil’s face appeared in Taeyong’s vision, and the worry on the elder’s face made Taeyong blink again and again. “What happened?”

“Taeyong?” Taeil whispered. “Are you ok?” 

There was sand on Taeyong’s face, and it bothered him. He was also soaking wet, and there was heavy pressure on his arm that made him uncomfortable. “I guess so.. should I not be?” 

“Taeyong, get up please,” Taeil begged, hands already reaching out to help him up. Taeyong eased into a sitting position, finally looking at his surroundings.

The sun felt hot, and it was extremely bright. They were on a beach. Taeyong looked around again, and he saw bodies laying motionless in the sand.

“Yuta?” Taeyong croaked, confused as to why the young man was crumpled in such an awkward position.

“Taeyong, don’t you remember?” Taeil begged, turning the leader’s head to see the mess in the waves. And now he did remember.

Taeyong surveyed the floating pieces of metal, and suddenly he remembered the screams. The fire, and the falling, and the pain. The fear in his friends’ eyes, the hands that reached out for empty air, and the cold water surrounded by chaos. 

“Where did we land?” Taeyong muttered, shaking his head to clear it. “I don’t know. Some island.” Taeil told him nervously. “I tried to go look around for the others, but you woke up.”

Taeyong held his arm gingerly, feeling the bruised and perhaps broken limb. He looked over to the other members that lay there and crawled over to Yuta first. Taeil went past him to Lucas and Ten.

“Yuta. Hey, Yuta?” Taeyong shook the young man gently, trying to get a good luck at his state. Yuta groaned and shifted, eyes finally opening.

“Yuta, it’s ok. You’re ok. Do you remember what happened?”

Yuta blinked then looked around before answering with a hoarse voice, “I didn’t hit my head, Taeyong, so no, I didn’t forget.” 

Ten was already up, talking to Taeil and helping Lucas up. The five young men came to each other, surveying their surroundings.

Lucas, who was still disoriented, smiled goofily at Taeyong, who couldn’t return the look. 

“Yuta and I didn’t fall unconscious.” Ten finally broke the silence. “When we crashed into the water, we made it here and got you three here too.”

Taeyong didn’t know what to say, a thank you was due, but it just didn’t seem appropriate now, so he quietly held onto Ten’s hand instead, embracing the familiar warmth.

“The others. Where is everyone then?” Taeil asked, but no one knew. No one wanted to think that they were lost and alone, no one wanted to think that they were suffering, or worse- dead.

“Is anyone hurt?” Taeyong had to take charge. He glanced at Lucas’ growing bruise on his temple, then Taeil’s bloody cuts. “We’ll be fine.” Taeil said, “I just want to find the others.” 

“T-the plane.” Lucas whispered. “What if they’re-“ 

“We should check. There might even be supplies.” Yuta announced, looking at Taeyong for confirmation. It didn’t seem real to him, that they were trapped here. Separated. Scavenging for supplies in hopes of survival.

Just hours ago they were leaving the luxuries and fame for a bit of peace. Now their only thought could be to survive.

“Lucas and Taeil, you should stay here. Ten, Yuta, are you ok to come with me?”

Yuta gave him a look. “Taeyong, your arm doesn’t look so good. Ten and I can go look around.” Taeyong knew it was for protection, but a small voice in the back of his head whispered _liability_. 

“Sure. That’s probably best. Be careful,” Taeyong agreed anxiously. “Don’t..don’t get trapped in there.” 

“We won’t. I’m small remember?” Ten grinned before wading into the waves with Yuta. Their heads disappeared under the water, and the three sat, waiting in fear and worry.

“Let’s stay together,” Yuta told Ten, who nodded. They dove under the water, holding their breath as long as they could.

It was dark under water, and it was colder than Yuta had imagined. It certainly wasn’t the warm vacation pool he had hoped for originally. 

There were pieces of luggage, seats, metal, and other pieces of random stuff still floating around. Ten saw Johnny’s suitcase and grabbed it, kicking to the surface. When he broke through, he lugged it toward the sand and dumped it in front of the others before diving back in.

Yuta came up empty handed, gasping for air. “There’s a lot of stuff trapped under the plane still. I don’t know if we can get it,” he told Ten worriedly. The unspoken thought passed between them. _What if someone is under there?_

“Let’s just try.” Ten told him, already going back under again desperately. His hands grabbed boxes and objects, but it wasn’t what he was looking for.

Then again, it was better than finding a body under here. That would be much, much worse.

“Yuta!” Ten broke the surface again, paddling to the Japanese man who was clinging onto some wood to catch his breath. “What?”

Ten didn’t say anything, only dragged something heavy through the water as he approached him. “H-here.”

Yuta grasped onto the soaked but soft item, struggling to pull it onto the beach. He was finally able to drag it out, and Yuta almost fell back. He dropped it, suddenly close to tears as he looked at the torn bear, still wearing a huge smile.

“He’ll.. he’ll want it when we find him.” Yuta told himself, forcing his legs back into the water. “He’ll want his bear..” 

“Yuta!” Ten shouted again, but this time, there was something more concerning in his tone. Even the three on the sand turned their head to look at the Thai. Yuta swam to him hurriedly, “What is it? What did you find?” _Who did you find?_

Ten had tears in his eyes and was shaking; Yuta only hoped that it was an illusion from the water and the cold. Ten pointed down underwater, and Yuta took a deep breath before following him down.

The duo swam under the wreckage, entering a small hole. Yuta almost had an intake of breath when he realized it was the inside of the plane. The seats were strewn around, floating amongst bags and their items.

But what really shocked Yuta was the arm sticking out of the cockpit. He didn’t want to see who it was, but he was already swimming toward it. Fearful, he looked inside. And almost sighed.

It was a selfish sigh, a wave of sinful relief and gratitude when he realized it was one of the pilots. Yuta closed his eyes in a second of prayer before turning around. It was horrible that he had died, but he didn’t understand why Ten had brought him here just to see the pilot.

He turned around. And then he understood.

In Ten’s arms, body swaying only by the rippling water, Chenle lay. His eyes were closed, his face blue in the water. Yuta screamed and swam out of the wreckage, lungs burning and mouth full of water. The bitter salt in his mouth was nothing compared to the burning in his heart. 

He came up, gasping and coughing and crying. Ten was there a moment later, doing the same. “No, no, no!” Yuta cried, holding onto a rock before his arms were rendered useless. “Yuta,” Ten choked out, “Yuta, we should bring him. We can’t leave him alone down there.”

Yuta didn’t want to see it again, he didn’t want to see the way the water had its control over his member, the way Death had come to someone so young.

But Taeyong, Taeil, and Lucas saw it nevertheless. Their worry began as soon as the two had dived underwater, but now it all changed into grief as they watched them carry someone and place them gently onto the sand.

Taeyong couldn’t bear to see who it was, but Ten stepped away, and Chenle’s frozen face stared at him.

“ _No_.” Taeyong’s words were broken as he crawled over to the Chinese boy, hands reaching for the wet hair and cold skin and still body. 

“Chenle, no..”

Taeyong half-imagined the kid would open his eyes and laugh his high-pitched squeal and tell him it was another prank, and then they would all hit him. But no eyes opened, no giggle sounded, and all Taeyong could do was hit him over and over again until he would wake up.

 

But he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry, i had no idea which member i could kill, and i legit ran through all of the members debating it, im sorry my love chenle T-T


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we?” Kun whispered, taking in the forestry. His head throbbed, and he had to be careful not to completely fall over.

“I think we’re in a forest..why are we in a forest again?” Haechan picked at his damp clothing as he looked around. 

“Ugh..” Johnny groaned. He was still sitting down. “We crashed remember?”

“That’s all I remember.” Kun answered ruefully. He touched the side of his head now, and his fingers came away wet. It was only the red color that differentiated the blood from the sea water, and Kun quickly felt faint again. 

“Hey. Hey, it’s ok,” Johnny scrambled up, ignoring his wince of pain and coming over to place his hands on Kun’s shoulders. “Does it hurt?”

“I don’t feel it too much,” Kun swayed slightly, and Johnny’s grip tightened.

“Where do you think everyone else is?” Haechan spoke so quietly, it seemed to shock Johnny that the boy could be so soft spoken when he was usually loud. “They must’ve crashed somewhere else. Who knows what happened once it went down.” 

Johnny watched Haechan’s expression fade as his eyes glazed over with unknown thoughts, and he grabbed the boy. “Hey. We’ll be alright. We just need to find the rest of them, and then we can figure out what to do.”

It felt weird, almost wrong, for Johnny to be assuming leadership among the three of them without Taeyong. Or maybe Kun would’ve been better; but the Chinese man seemed too unsteady to do much right now. 

So that left the American as the most responsible, and the oldest. Johnny looked at both of them, “Do you think you’ll be ok walking? We really shouldn’t separate now.”

Haechan nodded without a moment’s pause- Johnny knew he would never admit his injuries- and Kun found himself nodding as well.

“Come on then. Watch your step,” Johnny warned Haechan. The American kept a close eye on Kun, making sure he didn’t go down. None of them were very good at medical things, and Johnny could only hope that they would find the others quickly. 

It was hot out, and oddly quiet as they marched along the dirt. Johnny felt his shirt stick to his back with sweat, but he ignored it. Besides the sound of twigs and leaves crunching under their feet, birds’ songs filled the awkward silence. The squawking reminded Johnny of parrots, and he was sure that if the atmosphere wasn’t so scary then he would have cracked a joke already.

“Just a little longer,” Johnny encouraged them, noticing Haechan’s weary look. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” Haechan waved him away, legs already moving again. He’d only taken a few steps when he landed with a loud thump on the ground.

“Haechan, are you ok?” Johnny turned to him, “Haechan, I _told you_ to watch your step-“ 

The youngest was frozen on the ground, his legs still laying on whatever he had tripped over. Haechan pointed silently, and it took Johnny a moment to realize it wasn’t _what_ Haechan had tripped on. It was _who_ he had tripped on.

Haechan moved his legs quickly, already kneeling. Kun and Johnny scrambled down next to him, hands reaching to wake the unconscious person. The face was dirty and bloody, but after a panicked moment, two warm, familiar eyes stared up at the trio.

“Oh thank god,” Kun breathed. “Renjun, can you hear me?”

Renjun stayed frozen for another moment before whispering a small “yes.”

“It’s ok. Do you want to sit up?” Kun murmured, and he helped the boy up with Johnny’s help. “ _You’re alright, Renjun_. Do you remember what happened?”

Renjun looked lost, eyes flickering back and forth for the reassurance that wouldn’t come. “Jaemin.” He found his voice, “and Jeno and Chenle, where are they-“

“They’re ok.” Kun lied, words rushing out his mouth before he could stop them. “They’re safe, but they’re with the others right now… and we got separated because..?”

Renjun stared at him before sighing. “..Because we crashed? I still have _some_ braincells, Kun.” He winced when he turned his head too fast, slumping against Johnny’s chest. The American held him quietly, hands running through the younger’s hair affectionately.

“I’m sorry I tripped on you,” Haechan mumbled.

“You what??”

“In my defense..small people are hard to see.”

“The only thing that’s keeping me from smacking you, Donghyuck, is the fact that I’m really tired,” Renjun murmured, eyes beginning to close.

“Don’t sleep,” Johnny intervened, “you hit your head. Both you and Kun could have concussions.” 

“I just wanted a hotel room. A pool or something, away from you losers,” Renjun complained. Kun smiled. “I think you’ll be alright, Renjun, if you can still talk like that.” 

“I really can’t sleep now?” Renjun yawned, eyelids already threatening to close. “We’ll find the other members and get some food, and then you can sleep.” Johnny promised. His grip tightened around the small boy as he tried to help him stand. 

Renjun swayed, almost taking Kun out. Haechan observed the two before whispering to Johnny, “I think they should just rest here. They’re not up for another walk.”

“But we shouldn’t separate,” Johnny replied desperately, “I have no idea where we are, and we need to find the others.” 

“We can run ahead, maybe try to get a better view of the island. They’ll be ok on their own for half an hour.” Haechan insisted. Kun, who overheard the conversation, spoke up. “Go, Johnny. I can stay here with Renjun until you guys get back. We’ll be fine.”

“You’re both likely concussed.” Johnny pointed out, but Kun scoffed at him, already pushing them away. “I’m the most capable out of all us. We’ll be _fine_.”

Johnny reluctantly led Haechan away from the two Chinese members, muttering, “Taeyong will kill me if he knew I did this.” 

“Taeyong’s not here,” Haechan said with his usual teasing grin, but it faded when he realized the scary truth in the words. It didn’t seem like a joke anymore.

 

Things picked up briskly as the two hurried on through the forest. Haechan seemed to have gained energy, but Johnny had a feeling he was hiding his fatigue still. Nevertheless, the duo were soon out of the woody area, and to Johnny’s quiet horror, he relished in the sudden silence and freedom. 

“Let’s climb up some of these cliffs.” Haechan panted, pointing to the rising rocks. “You think we’ll be able to get a good view from there, right?”

“Probably,” Johnny agreed. “I really feel like I’m in one of those movies. You know, where they get stranded on an island?”

“I wish it was a movie. Jaehyun and I were supposed to go watch one together, probably would be right now if we could.” Haechan jumped up onto the rocks.

“Yeah, speaking of movies, whatever happened with you and Mark? Weren’t you going to see one together too?” Johnny murmured, following close behind. “Like..forever ago too. You guys haven’t hung out in forever.”

Haechan’s pace slowed, but he didn’t look back. “Nothing. We both just got busy.”

“Right.” Johnny said, skeptical. “I know you two are the busiest in NCT, but you’re both in 127 together. Even during basic unit practices you two avoid each other. Y’all aren’t subtle.”

“Because you and Ten are really so secretive yourself,” Haechan shot back, before covering his mouth as he remembered his lack of honorifics. Johnny sighed, “of all people to be stuck on an island with..”

“Don’t joke about it,” Haechan whispered, “I’m scared enough. Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” Johnny murmured, “I’m sorry. We’ll get out of this though, so I wouldn’t worry too much. Everyone knows we’re missing by now, and they’re bound to start looking around here. We should be gone in no time.” He was confident of it.

They reached the top after a few more moments, and the two plopped on the dirt, exhausted. “See anything?”

“No..but it’s actually kind of beautiful up here,” Johnny said. “If we were here for vacation, I’d think this was really peaceful.”

“Yea,” Haechan agreed. They sat there for another moment before Haechan finally scrambled closer to the edge.

“I don’t have to tell you not to fall, do I?” Johnny laughed ruefully, coming to him. “Maybe,” Haechan smiled, gazing down. “How weird do you think I’ll be if I start shouting?”

“It’s worth a try if someone hears us,” Johnny shrugged. “I’m just afraid that we won’t get a response. Or maybe nobody will hear us.”

“We could really use Chenle,” Haechan agreed, a knowing grin on his face before it faded again. “I just want to find them again.”

He stood and cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting out names. Once or twice his voice would crack awkwardly, but neither of them could laugh at this time. Johnny joined him after a moment, the names turning into random shouts in hope that someone would hear them.

“Wait wait,” Johnny said excitedly. “Listen?”

Both fell silent, leaning forward. “I don’t hear anything.” Haechan frowned. “Johnny, are you sure you heard something? All the way up here?”

“I swear, I’m not crazy.” 

Another moment passed, and Haechan sighed. “I don’t know, Johnny.”

“But..I’m pretty sure there was something.” Johnny protested sadly, his hope fading. “I really think there was..”

“C’mon, Johnny. We tried.” Haechan’s shoulders slumped as he whispered the words.They began the slow trek down in sorrowful silence. Neither of them wanted to bring up what this meant now.

Another moment passed, and Haechan finally opened his mouth to say something.

“I swear to _god_ , Johnny, are you deaf?”

Johnny swung around to face Haechan, a shocked look on his face. Haechan looked equally shocked, his mouth still open but no sound coming out of it.

“Johnny? _Hello_?” 

Both of them turned around and looked down. 

Jaehyun and Jisung were at the bottom of the cliffs, staring up at them. 

“Oh my god.” 

Haechan almost slipped in his attempt to hurry down to them, and Johnny had to grab his arm to prevent the boy from falling 50 feet. “You heard us?” Haechan asked excitedly, still sliding down. Johnny tried to stay calm, but a happy and relieved smile found its way into his face.

“We weren’t too far away when we heard your shouts,” Jaehyun explained, eyes lit up. “I’m so glad you’re here..are you two ok?”

“Just tired,” Haechan answered, finally reaching the ground. “What happened to you?”

Johnny only then realized that Jaehyun’s arm was around Jisung, supporting the boy upright. Jisung leaned on him, favoring his right ankle.

“I think I twisted it,” the youngest explained, eyes squinting in pain. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Kun and Renjun! They’re not too far away.” Johnny remembered, “But I don’t know where everyone else is.”

“Do you think you’ll be good to go back to them?” Haechan asked, and the two newcomers nodded. “Here,” Johnny went to Jisung, “you’re both tired.” He turned his back to him, arms held out.

“I’m not getting on your back,” Jisung protested, but that only made the older members chuckle. “Cute. Get on, you little baby,” Johnny ordered softly, and Jisung obeyed, whining about it the entire time.

“I really wish I had a camera,” Jaehyun smiled, following them. “I really wish we had a lot of stuff right now,” Haechan complained. They fell silent as they imagined what they could’ve had if _it_ hadn’t happened..

“It’s getting too late to go look for the others,” Johnny turned to look at them, the severity of the situation finally sinking in.

“What are we going to do about food? Or fire, or where to sleep?”

“We’re lucky, we have some pretty smart people here,” Jisung said lightly, “Jaehyun, can’t you and Kun cook us something? And we can find something to sleep on.” 

“I guess that’ll work fine. I’ve never made a fire without a match or something though..” Jaehyun looked hesitant. “But we’ll try.” 

“We’ll be ok,” Haechan nodded, trying to reassure everyone with a familiar smile. “We can make it through this night and be rescued tomorrow. We’ll be fine.”

_But will everyone else be fine?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less emotionally destroying chapter? Lmao, can’t have someone dying every chapter not can we :)  
> Anyway, it’ll pick up more soon, but thank you all for your quick and amazing love!  
> Have a great day, and happy thanksgiving for those that celebrate it like me! I’m thankful for all of u guys :)  
> Also be ready for 127’s repackaged album, give it lots of support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been forever! So sorry, I’ve been busy <3

Taeyong woke up again, sand scratching against his skin, the sun glaring into his eyes. 

 _Dejavu._ But it was different now.

“Hey.” Taeil was smiling down at him, but it was shadowed by something sad. “You alright?”

“I don’t know when I fell asleep, but I’m still exhausted,” Taeyong rubbed at his eyes, shivering. “I’m freezing too.”

Taeil sighed, looking to his right with despair. The duo surveyed the sad pile of damp wood, a failed attempt to make a fire.

Beside them, Lucas was curled up into a ball, murmuring in his nightmares. Taeyong didn’t want to wake the tired member, but he reached over to stop the pain. “Luc, hey,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s ok.”

Lucas bolted, eyes flying own before he realized where he was and who was holding him. His face fell in disappointment when he looked at Taeyong. “Oh.”

“It was just a dream,” Taeyong encouraged him, but everyone winced at the word. Dreams would never be the same again.

“Where’s Yuta?” Taeyong turned to Taeil after surveying the empty beach. “He went to look around I guess.” The eldest answered, “he couldn’t sleep.” 

“Last night was so cold. I’m cold now,” Lucas whimpered. Taeyong pulled him in closer, “we need to find dry wood.”

“We need to get off this beach and find everyone else too,” Taeil said anxiously. “What if.. last night.. what if they didn’t..?”

“We won’t know until we look.” Taeyong shifted. “We should hurry to find Yuta then.” 

“I’ll get the stuff we found,” Taeil moved to the pile of luggage that ten and Yuta has rescued. He avoided one spot on the sand, the outline still horribly visible despite the body being gone.

Lucas kicked at the sand while he helped Taeil, furiously covering any imprints.

Taeyong finally turned to his attention to the behind him, making his way over carefully. “Ten?”

Ten didn’t turn around, barely acknowledging him as he continued to sit on the rock. “You’ll turn to stone up there,” Taeyong said softly, coming up behind him. “Ten, we’re going to go look for the others.” 

“I’m cold, Taeyong.”

“I know, love, we all are. I’m sorry we couldn’t start a fire, but maybe the others had better luck. If we go find them-“ 

“I’m cold.” Ten repeated simply, eyes glassy as he finally turned to look Taeyong in the eyes. Taeyong stiffened, hands that had reached out to the Thai pulling back. “You’re not..this won’t break you, Ten. I know you’re too strong and too kind to turn cold.”

“Maybe. Maybe I am.” Ten replied, but his tone didn’t sound believing. There was a pause, and then, “Let’s hurry and find them then, before I decide to swim off this island by myself.”

He gave Taeyong a small, lopsided smirk, but his dark, steel eyes sent shivers through Taeyong. Nothing would break Ten. Nothing would break them. It just couldn’t.

“Let’s go find Yuta and catch up to the others,” Taeyong called to the other two. They slowed down when they reached the edge of the forest, a small line separating the red sand and the dark, threatening woods. 

_What are we leaving behind? What are we heading into?_

“I don’t think I ever want to look back there.” Taeil murmured. “I don’t ever want to come back here.” His voice broke, “but I don’t want to leave him either.” 

Taeyong let out a deep, shuddering breath. “We can’t do anything now but go forward.” So he took the first step for them, and his hands and feet began leading them. Like they always had.

  
  
  
  
  


It was still dark when Yuta rolled over, shivering and shaking. The sad splinters stared back at him, fighting against any fire. Yuta glared right back at it, hoping his eyes would shoot lasers and make it erupt into flames.

It didn’t.

Yuta has hoped a lot of things, and they never happened. He hoped for things so desperately now. He hoped they would be ok. He hoped Winwin was safe. He hoped no one else would get hurt. He hoped Chenle would come back.

He wouldn’t know if they would come true. He could only hold onto the sliver of hope, but it was fading with every painful second.

Yuta looked over to the other members, sleeping with faces that had been scarred. They grunted quietly as they frowned in their sleep, haunted by a frightening reality even in their dreams.

He couldn’t stand it. There was something so heavy pressing on his chest, overwhelming him, trapping him. He was seeing black and red, confusion and anger, and Yuta scrambled up, desperate to get away.

He didn’t know where he was going, but he was running off into the forest blindly. The cold night picked at his still damp body; Yuta felt nothing but a burning anger coursing through his veins.

He stopped only when his legs gave out, stumbling over shadows. Yuta put his hands on his knees, panting and fighting to keep back the hot tears that still found their way down his cheeks. 

He was the hyung- he should’ve been able to protect them. But one of them had _died_ , and the realization that he would never come back was sinking in. _How would he protect the others now?_

Yuta stayed kneeling in the cool leaves until the sun was up. He’d have to get up soon, but he didn’t know if he could even move. He just wanted to hold Winwin’s hands again, to gaze into those light, loving eyes and smile adoringly and know that even if nothing was ok, it would be ok if they were together.

“Yuta!” 

His head turned around, so fast he thought he could’ve snapped his neck. The disappointment and shock showed on his face when he realized it was Taeil. Just Taeil.

“Taeil? What are you doing here?”

“Better question is what are _you_ doing here? You just left this morning, and if I didn’t know you, I would’ve been really worried. AKA Mother Taeyong..” 

“Sorry.” Yuta mumbled, taking the eldest’s hand and standing up. “I was just..I just needed to, you know..”

“I know.” Taeil stopped him gently, “You don’t need to explain.”

Yuta didn’t get another chance to speak, because loud footsteps thundered through the forest until Taeyong, Lucas, and Ten were standing with them.

“We’re here,” Taeyong announced, eyeing Yuta with worry. 

“I see. Actually, I heard you before I saw you, but it’s still the same.”

Ten and Taeyong both looked at Lucas, who put his hands up. “It’s not _my_ fault that I walk with confidence and strength!” 

“You walk with your big ass feet,” Ten remarked, crossing his arms. Taeil cracked a smile, watching Lucas and Ten look at each other, his grin turning uneasy as awkward silence passed. 

“We’re going to find everyone else,” Taeyong broke it, “Once we meet up, we can figure everything else out.”

“Ok.” Yuta nodded, “Lead the way then.” He gestured in front of him, and Taeyong took a deep breath.

“Just like normal..?”

“Just like normal,” Taeil encouraged him. “We’ll follow you.”

“I trust you,” Lucas chimed in. His face was so full of belief, and Taeyong had to smile. “Thanks, guys. I guess, follow me then?” 

The four began to walk behind him obediently, quiet and wary. Taeyong did his best to march with confidence, but his confused and abrupt stops said otherwise. 

“Once we find everyone, we’ll need to make a map. And find shelter and food, and a way to get off of here,” Taeyong talked instead as he kept walking aimlessly. 

“Isn’t it a thing, that you can make boats out of the wreckage?” Lucas trailed behind him, still thumping. “I mean, I’m no Bob the Builder or anything, though.”

“Maybe. Maybe Johnny will know more about this. He’s seen all those American movies too.” Taeyong pondered, “something will be helpful once we meet up.” 

“I hope they were ok last night,” Yuta sighed, angry and worried. Bad images filled his head, the stillness of a dead body, the cold blue lips and pale face. He didn’t want to see it ever again.

“They will be.” Taeyong said confidently. Nothing bad would happen to them- it just couldn’t. He couldn’t imagine anything more happening to them.

“It’s really too bright,” Taeil muttered, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun. “It’s because I’m next to you,” Lucas joked, dodging the elder’s lazy punch.

“There’s dark clouds in the sky though,” Yuta ignored them, “is it going to rain again?”

Everyone looked up into the sky, squinting at the all strangely close, dark clouds. “They’re moving?”

“It’s smoke.” Ten finally spoke up, making the others look at him with surprise. “That’s smoke, isn’t it?”

“Oh my god. C’mon,” Yuta took Lucas’ hand quickly, starting to run. “Wait, Yuta-“ Taeil protested, “how do you know what’ll be there?”

“Someone’s burning a fire over there. Someone’s gonna be there!” Yuta exclaimed. “It won’t hurt to go look,” Taeyong agreed worriedly, trying to keep up with the Japanese man. “But I don’t know what will be waiting for us.”

Yuta stumbled through the forestry, Ten keeping a surprisingly fast pace beside him. The other three followed, too scared to hold too much hope after it had been shattered just hours before.

They finally broke through into a clearing, panting as they took in their new surroundings. There was a wide, clear area; and in the middle, a small lump of wood burned, the smoke billowing into the air. Besides the fire, though, the area was quiet and empty.

Yuta’s face fell as he slowed, stumbling over to the fire. “I don’t get it. It’s clearly burning right now, right? I’m not the only one seeing it? So where are they?”

“Maybe they went to get food,” Taeil suggested softly. “Or look around like we did?”

“Would they all go though? Wouldn’t someone stay with the fire?”

“Well how do we know more than one person was here?” Taeyong questioned. People continued to speak, but Ten couldn’t hear them as he turned his attention towards something else.

Something dark and small, peeking out from behind two large rocks. Ten took a step towards it warily.

“Maybe we should just wait here for them to get back,” Taeil was saying.

Ten took another small step, curious and confused about the mysterious object still hiding.

“And if no one comes back?”

“Then at least we have a fire..”

It was Lucas who finally noticed the Thai. “Ten, what are you looking at?” All heads turned. 

Ten didn’t speak, only pointing to the hidden thing again.

“What’s that?” Taeyong looked around Ten, finally catching a glimpse of the strange color. He quickly marched over to it, moving around the rocks with little hesitation. But what he saw brought the leader to his knees.

“Taeyong?” Lucas whispered, “Taeyong, _what is it_?” 

“Taeyong?” Taeil inquired, slowly making his way over. Yuta hurried past him, and Lucas followed after a moment of hesitation.

Ten stayed back, watching and waiting for whatever might be revealed. His heart pounded, threatening to jump out of his chest, and his face paled in worry.

“Taeyong?” 

The leader slowly lifted up something, and Ten realized that the dark object he’d seen was a shoe. An all too familiar shoe.

Ten knew because Renjun had made them, trademarked with unique drawings. He’d seen them wear it all the time during practices, boast about it even.

But it wasn’t just the shoe. As Taeyong lifted it higher, Ten could see the foot that was in the shoe, and the leg that came shortly after. His breath hitched, and he watched as the other three members slowed to a stop when they saw what was in Taeyong’s arms.

Or rather, _who_.

Taeyong looked up at them with tear-filled eyes, and his hands shook around the strangely still body.

  
The face was pale, hidden under purple and red. But all of the bruises and blood couldn’t change the fact that they knew him, they _all_ knew him, the whole world knew him. Because who didn’t know their center and their core, Mark Lee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if the dream show didn’t tear me up enough, we just needed this didn’t we? :) anyway thanks for reading, I hope to post more sooner? Idk, but thank y’all <3 if anyone wants to chat or be mutuals my Twitter is @summer_in_jun ~Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

“ _No_ ..” Taeil murmured, crawling over to where they sat. His hand grazed over Mark’s jeans, and he flinched. “He’s not dead.. he’s not- he _can’t_ \- no-“

Lucas let out a small sob, crumpling down onto the ground. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he let them fall as he lay his hands and head on Mark’s chest. He was shuddering, his body was shaking with fear and grief, but he realized after a moment that there was something else beating inside him. A small, faint pulse, beating and fighting to be heard.

Lucas wondered if it was his anger or sadness pounding at his chest; but then he didn’t just feel it- he _heard_ it too. Right in his ear where he lay on Mark’s chest. _On Mark’s chest._

Lucas sat up with a cry, startling everyone. He bent back down to check, his head against Mark again. There it was- he wasn’t dreaming it. 

The small beat of a never ending spirit, always fighting to stay alive and be heard. It was the best song Lucas had ever heard.

“What is it? _What_?” Taeyong demanded. He pushed Lucas aside, laying his head down to listen. It took a moment, but Taeyong’s eyes lit up, and he turned to look at everyone.

It was just a slight nod, but it made waves of relief wash over all of them, and Yuta felt his legs tremble as he kneeled down. Ten sighed from a  distance, and he had to hold onto a tree for support.

“What’s wrong with him then?” Taeil murmured, stroking Mark’s hair gently. “I don’t know. Maybe he hit his head or something. But he’s _alive_.” Taeyong smiled, turning to him with tear-streaked cheeks. “I didn’t know what I would’ve done if we’d.. lost another one.”

“Taeyong?” There was a familiar voice calling out behind them, another light shining in the darkness. Taeyong wondered if he was hallucinating in shock after seeing Mark, but no, there he was, and everyone saw him too.

Carrying sticks of wood, leaves falling out of his arms, dirt and blood crusted onto his face, but a huge, relieved smile shining as they looked at each other. His black hair was tousled and full of sand, and his bare feet were painted in black and red. But the hands dropped the wood, and the feet were running, and the smile growing as Doyoung threw his arms around Taeyong, holding on desperately.

“Omigod, Taeyong,” Doyoung whispered, crying softly, “I was so worried.”

Taeyong stared at him in shock, arms slowly wrapping around the younger one’s body. “Do, are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“I’m alright,” Doyoung promised, eyes still teary. “Are you? Are _you_ all alright?” 

“We’re ok, Doyoung,” Taeil nodded, “we’re alright, but Mark-“

“He’s stayed unconscious. I built a fire, and I went to get more wood, but he must’ve hit his head really badly. You think he has a concussion?” Doyoung let out a shuddering sigh. 

“Ten, that first aid kit,” Yuta remembered, turning to him. The Thai nodded, as if he too was just remembering what was in his hands. He silently gave the damp bag to him, and Yuta ripped it open. Taeyong took some cloths, wiping at Mark’s face gently.

Yuta turned to Doyoung, holding another one out to him. The younger stared at him in confusion, and Yuta grumbled but reached over to him, cleaning away the blood on his head. Doyoung smiled softly, taking the wipe from Yuta’s hand. “Thanks.” 

“Did you find anyone else?” Taeyong asked, hopeful. Doyoung shook his head, “I took care of Mark, made a fire, and fell asleep. Haven’t had any time to look around. But what happened to you guys? How’d you get here?”

“We were on the beach,” Lucas explained, “And we rescued what was left of the supplies. I don’t think there’s anything else we can really get. None of us could get a fire started either, so we were pretty cold.”

“No fire? In wet clothes?” Doyoung looked horrified, “ How did you all survive?”

There was a pause, an exchange of looks. “Not all of us did.” It was Ten who spoke, his back still turned on the rest of them. “ _What_? Who-?”

“It was Chenle.” Taeyong said it so quietly that his words were almost missed. “Yuta and Ten found him when they went back to the wreckage.. I don’t think he even survived the crash. They found him and brought him..” Taeyong stopped, choking back tears. “Taeyong, _don’t_..” Taeil whispered, “Stop it.”

“They brought him to the beach, and he just lay there..” Taeyong trailed off, and Doyoung looked like he was about to fall over. His hands clenched and unclenched over and over again, his breathing quickening at the news. “That- that’s impossible,” Doyoung stuttered, ‘I saw him- before the crash- Sicheng was helping him, he was with Jisung-no..he..”

“Sicheng?” Yuta turned at the sound of Winwin’s name. His expression changed to fear, “No..no, he wasn’t in there too, it was just Chenle-”

“It was just Chenle,” Ten agreed, calming Yuta down. “It was...just Chenle.”

They went silent, and Doyoung fell to the ground, landing with a thud. He sat there, eyes wide, stilled in shock until Lucas moved towards the fire, shivering. Then he turned to the younger, reassuring him with more wood to the flames. He put an arm around Lucas, who leaned towards him quietly.

“Mark?” Taeyong whispered, noticing a change in the still boy. Mark’s face seemed to have brightened in color, and Taeyong wondered if he was going to wake up. Instead, the leader watched as two tiny tears escaped his closed eyes, trailing down the side of his face. 

“We’ll be ok,” Taeyong hurried to reassure, using his thumb to wipe at the tears. “We won’t lose anyone else..because we’ll always stick together, right?” Now it was his face that was wet with tears. He had a feeling that someone else would make him cry again, and his heart ached at the thought of the other members. Were they crying somewhere else too?

  
  
  
  
  
  


A loud rustle startled Jisung, and he awoke with a silent cry. “Oh my god,” He panted, sitting up, “that was a weird dream. You’ll never believe it, Chenle, I dreamed that we were-“ he stopped when he realized where he was. Jisung was one of the tallest members, but he felt extremely small among all of the threatening trees. And Chenle was nowhere around.

Jisung started to stand up, a flash of pain shooting through his leg. He collapsed to the ground again, his whimper showing his painful forgetfulness.

Kun’s eyes opened, and he looked over at the youngest in concern. “Jisung?” He whispered, “you ok?” 

He nodded with gritted teeth, trying to smile. “It’s alright.”

Kun sat up and slid over to him, careful not to wake the other sleeping members. “Let me see.” He propped Jisung’s foot up on his legs, gently feeling the injured ankle. “Does this hurt?” 

Jisung bit back another cry, hissing, “YES!” He glared at Kun, who looked apologetic. “I’m sorry we don’t have any brace for this. You’re gonna have to stay off of that foot for a while then.”

Now Haechan was awake, grumbling at their noise despite how quiet they actually were. He looked at their burned out fire and sighed. “I’m starving and cold and tired.” 

“I know,” Kun tried to comfort him, “we’ll let the others sleep some more and then find some food ok?” 

“Can’t I go look now?”

“I’m not letting you go alone, Hyuck,” Kun just looked at the younger, who frowned. “I went out last night!”

“With Johnny.”

“But shouldn’t we get a move on? I bet everyone else is already together.” Haechan said, fiddling with a stone. “The least I could do now is look around to see where we need to go.” 

“Just stay here until they wake up,” Kun told him absentmindedly. It didn’t help that Jisung’s stomach growled, and the Chinese member ignored the look from Haechan.

Instead, he turned his focus to the sleeping member beside him, gently brushing Renjun’s hair back. They’d all fallen asleep without a single care, but now he worried if the Dream member had a concussion. He wondered how many other members were injured too.

“Jaemin, what did I tell you about doing this when I’m asleep?” Renjun muttered. His eyes opened, and his mouth formed an O when he realized it was Kun looking down at him. “What’s Jaemin doing to you?” Kun smirked, and Renjun’s face turned pink. “Nothing. You were just- it doesn’t matter.”

The conscious members grinned at each other, and Renjun raised a fist. “You’re so annoying.”

“Did you sleep ok?” Kun asked affectionately, placing an arm around the smaller one’s body. “How’s your head?”

“I still feel really dizzy,” Renjun admitted. “But I think it’s ok. I think. It doesn’t matter, we just need to find the others. Or Taeyong at least.” 

“What’s wrong with us?” Haechan scoffed, “I’m right here.”

A pause, and then, “Yea, like I said, I need Taeyong.”

“Bitch.” 

“Who’s calling who a bitch?” Johnny yawned. He rolled onto his side, gazing at them all. 

“Take a wild guess.” Kun told him, a small grin on his lips. “Renjun to Haechan?” Johnny watched their expression then said, “or the other way around.” 

“Bingo.”

“How nice,” the American nodded, “love waking up to that.” He turned to Jisung, “how you feeling?” 

“Ok, I guess. Kun said I’m going to have to stay off my foot, so that makes you all my slaves right?” Jisung prompted. “Maybe. Or we’ll just baby you a whole lot,” Johnny smiled, and Jisung groaned. “Please don’t. I’m injured.”

“Exactly why we should baby you,” Kun said affectionately. Johnny laughed and turned to Jaehyun, shaking him gently. “Hey, wake up, Jae.” 

Jaehyun whined softly, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s,uh… I don’t know.” Johnny looked stunned as that set in. “I have no idea.”

“What happened to taking turns watching my fire?” Jaehyun asked with an amused huff. “John, you were up next.”

“I fell asleep,” Johnny admitted apologetically. “We’re gonna keep moving anyway so it’s ok.”

“I worked hard on that fire! It’s not easy,” Jaehyun protested, but he tossed the wood aside. “Let’s find some food and get going then.” 

“We had no luck finding anything to eat last night, what do you think we’ll find now?” Jisung asked skeptically.

“I don’t know. I guess Hyuck might’ve found something by now,” Jaehyun shrugged. 

“Donghyuck?” Kun turned, alarmed to find the boy missing. “Where’d he go?”

“Didn’t he go to find food? He didn’t?” Jaehyun looked confused. “Why would I let him just go by himself?” Kun asked, exasperated and annoyed that he hadn’t kept track of him.

“He left by himself, that dumb shit,” Johnny hurried up worriedly, brushing off the leaves. “We better hurry and find him.” 

“Ok, ok.” Kun turned to Jisung, hands held out awkwardly. “Can I..?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll just hop behind you guys,” Jisung waved him away. “I really don’t want you to carry me while running.” 

“But-“ 

“I’ll bite you,” Jisung couldn’t look threatening even if he tried, but Kun let it go. Mainly because he was too tired to fight and carry Jisung.

So the older members started off, careful to keep an eye on the youngest. “It’s just like dancing. But with one foot,” Jisung muttered to himself, doing his best to keep up with them. But his bare foot was exposed to the cold, and he felt small and tired. 

Renjun stayed next to him, helping him along. He swore it was because his head still hurt, but Jisung had a feeling it was otherwise. “Lean on me if you get tired,” the Chinese boy suggested.

“Renjun, you’re too small. I’ll fall right over-“ Jisung laughed as he watched Renjun bit back a reply. “I don’t know how I’ll deal with all of you, stuck on this island,” He said ruefully.

“Where do you think he went?” Johnny murmured to Jaehyun and Kun, slowing down for the younger members. “I doubt he’d go too far. He’ll get his ass whooped if he did.” 

“I seriously don’t know how we all work so well. We have no teamwork or communication,” Kun rolled his eyes. “Just watch one of you get me killed.”

“Not funny!”

“Fucking, Haechan!” Everyone turned around to see the boy standing behind them a couple hundred feet. “Where’d you go?” 

“I went to find food and came back to the fire spot, and you all were gone!” Haechan complained, starting to walk towards them. “You left when I told you to stay with us!” Kun scolded, “What did I tell you? You made us so worried!”

“Ok, look I know what you’re going to say-“ 

“What? That you could’ve gotten lost? Or killed? Because you can’t fucking listen to us?”

“Ok, yea, but-“

“This is where you close your mouth,” Jisung whispered uneasily as he watched his hyungs rant to Haechan.

“We’re already lost, what makes you think that you of all people can just leave with no warning?”

“But I found Jungwoo!” Haechan burst out, and everyone shut up. 

“What?” 

“..heyy, guys..” It seemed like a dream when they saw Jungwoo peek out from behind a tree. They stared at him in shock, and then they were all talking at once, hurrying over to the young man. 

“I told you- I _told you_ -“ Nobody paid attention to Haechan as they engulfed Jungwoo in a hug. “Where were you?”

“Are you ok?” 

“What happened to your shirt?”

“I was around here, I’m alright, and it got ripped when I tried to climb a tree.”

“I-“

“I don’t even want to question that last one,” Jisung said with a laugh.

“Are you all ok?” Jungwoo asked from between Johnny and Jaehyun’s embrace. He looked down to Jisung’s leg, then up to Renjun and Kun’s bloody heads. “Are you hurt?” 

“Nothing too serious.” Renjun waved his hand. “We’re alive.”

“I did good, right?” Haechan whispered to Johnny, who couldn’t help but smile at the younger one’s cute antics. “Don’t think that you’re out of trouble, Donghyuck,” Kun chided, crossing his arms. “When we find Taeyong-“

“Speaking of!” Jungwoo interrupted softly, “before Haechan found me, I’d seen some smoke in the sky.”

“Smoke? Like.. a fire smoke?” Jaehyun perked up. “I don’t know. Maybe,” Jungwoo shrugged. “Should we try to go in that direction?”

“Yes. Definitely,” Johnny nodded. “Do you remember which way it was?”

“I think so. I’m not very good at directions,” Jungwoo admitted shyly, but he pointed to the right. “I think it was that way. If I can find where I was before, I’ll probably know then.”

“Piggyback time,” Johnny grinned at Jisung, who complied with a long sigh. He didn’t want to cause any more obstacles, but it hurt his pride a little. But Johnny was taller than Jaehyun had been, and it made the ride more comfortable when his feet weren’t dragging along the ground. 

“I can’t wait to get back to civilization,” Renjun muttered, “Jeno and I were watching our show, and I’m sure there’s new episodes out now.”

“Is that all that matters?” Kun smiled softly at him. “We’ll get back soon, and you can watch all the episodes you want. Taeyong will know what to so of course.” 

“Out of anyone, it’ll be Taeyong,” Johnny agreed, shifting Jisung upwards.

If only they knew, that just a few miles away, Taeyong was also praying and hoping that “Johnny would know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp another little chapter! Hope y’all enjoyed it, I didn’t kill mark (or will I?) and they’re all starting to find each other so it’ll get more exciting. Thanks for reading, stay strong today, talk to me if you want! I hope you can enjoy the rest of the night, even if today was really hard


	6. Chapter 6

It was hot out. The sun was blazing, fire on their backs and burning their fair skin. It seemed like a desert here, but no, it was an island, and he was almost certain that he was right. He was usually right. Everyone said so.

But here he was, trying to find water, trying to find someone- anyone. He’d done _something_ wrong. 

His bare foot touched something different. He regretted taking the ripped leather off of his feet, leaving them burned and dry. But now he felt something cool, wet and refreshing. A complete change. 

He didn’t even know what it was, but he threw himself down, his hands reaching, his body hungry for relief. There it was: cold, calming water, and now he was drinking it, taking it all in. Beside him, he heard a faint voice telling him to stop, but no, he couldn’t.

The taste was salty, but it felt so good, and he kept drinking. It didn’t seem right, but it didn’t seem wrong, so he didn’t stop despite that faint voice protesting against it.

He felt dizzier now, he wondered if it was the heat. The heat and the water? _Ocean._

What ocean? Were they lost somewhere? Someone had promised him a paradise, the most healing vacation ever. Who had told him those false promises? _Yuta_ , he recalled, _his name was Yuta_.

The voice was gone now, he couldn’t hear it anymore, even if he wanted to. _It was Yuta who left me._

His eyes closed with that last thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Fireee” Taeil sung, tossing another piece of wood onto the fire. Lucas did part of the choreography then sat back down, watching expectantly. 

Doyoung and Taeyong were sitting together, talking about their plans. “I was thinking we could move along the path I went when I was finding more wood,” Doyoung explained, “and look there.”

“Maybe it’d be best if we went back to the beach and moved along the shore to get a good idea of how big this place is,” Taeyong contradicted, and they both frowned. “Well, that could take forever,” Doyoung protested, “it could take so long if it’s huge.”

“But we’re more likely to get lost if we just blindly walk on,” Taeyong said. “You found us just fine didn’t you?” Doyoung crossed his arms. “If we stick along the same way..”

“What makes you think we’ll all be able to go? You gonna carry Mark?” Taeyong raises an eyebrow, and the other members fell silent. “I could,” Doyoung said defensively, “what are you going to do? Carry our stuff for us?”

“Lead you maybe?” 

“Oh right, get us lost.”

“I found you and Mark just fine,” Taeyong retorted indignantly. “I found you- I _always_ have to find you-“

“And you almost never do. So where’s everyone else then?” Doyoung stood up, knocking over the pile of wood. “Why are you being so sensitive right now?” Taeyong accused.

“I’m not following you if you’re going to act like this. Anyone who wants to come with me can.”

No one moved, staring at the two with open mouths. “Whatever,” Doyoung rolled his eyes but failed to hide his hurt, and he started to turn away.

“Don’t do this guys,” Lucas pleaded, looking back and forth. “We can’t be fighting right now.” 

“Doyoung,” Taeil ordered sharply, “Don’t you dare leave.”

Doyoung paused, slightly turning back. “I’ll find everyone by myself,” he said softly, taking off into the forest.

“This is crazy- Taeyong, do something-“ Ten turned to the leader, but he crossed his arms and shrugged. “If he wants to go, let him. We all know he’ll come crawling back like always.”

“Ok, calm down. You’re not yourself right now,” Yuta approached him warily,” neither of you would normally say anything stupid like this, and you both know it. Especially in this type of situation.” 

Taeyong stared at him, then let out a deep sigh. His emotions seemed to deflate as he murmured, “I know. I guess I just got angry- no, I don’t know what got into me.” He tried to smile as he said, “I think I’m starting to go crazy.”

“The sooner we get off of this place, the better,” Taeil said firmly. Everyone nodded, thinking this over quietly. Ten decided he would go over to Mark, and he did. “Do you think if I mimic Haechan’s voice that he’ll wake up?”

“I can’t tell if you’re serious or trying to be funny,” Yuta just looked at the Thai, and he stared back. Lucas broke the cycle with a cough, turning uncomfortably to Taeil. “What are we gonna do about food?”

The eldest thought about it, then answered, “I’m sure there’s a lot of fruits around here that we can eat for a while, right?”

“No,” Ten said sharply, “we are _not_ -“

“You’ll starve,” Taeil only grinned, and Ten scowled.

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile, and he turned back to the sand where he had tried to write plans. “Tonight, we’ll probably stay camped around the fire and find some food.Tomorrow, we need to find water. The bottles in the emergency kits won’t last much longer. Maybe scout out some of the island, and see what there is. I’m not sure how long Mark will be like this, or how long it’ll take to find everyone.”

Everyone listened and nodded. “Are we just gonna leave Mark here then? Or carry him?” Taeil questioned. “Maybe,” Taeyong said thoughtfully, “Maybe, two or three of us can go looking around while the others stay back to watch him. We can make this our little base for a while, and we’ll make a shelter here too.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Yuta agreed, “I want to be the one to go out though.”

“You can, don’t worry,” Taeyong reassured him. “We’ll camp here until we find everyone.”

“How many of us are missing?”

“How many of us are here?” Taeyong surveyed the heads counting silently. _1,2,3,4,5_..

“Only six of us?” Taeyong was dismayed at the sudden shock of just how separated they all were. “Doyoung.” Lucas spoke up.

“What?”

“He hasn’t come back yet.”

Taeyong might’ve cursed. He might have started to sweat and panic, but he forgets now. He forgets exactly what happened, but he was hurrying, telling the members to stay behind while he went to look for Doyoung. He was tripping over useless stuff, internally screaming at himself for being so stupid. For being so _stupid_ and letting him leave just like that.

“Tae-“ Yuta stood, “You’re not stable right now, let me come-“ 

“I’m looking for Doyoung, not Winwin,” Taeyong snapped, then sighed, struggling to keep it all back as he watched the Japanese man’s expression. “I’m sorry, Yuta, I don’t mean that. I want everyone here, it’s just..it’s..”

“A lot of pressure, I know. Don’t go alone. None of us should be going anywhere alone. Lucas, you go with him then, and we’ll stay behind.” Yuta reassured, looking at the younger man, who slowly got up. 

“Me? None of you want to go..?..but I won’t be much use,” Lucas shuffled up. “It’ll be fine. Hurry with him, ok?” Taeil pushed him forward, after the retreating Taeyong. Lucas sighed and hurried off. The rest of the members watched them leave, unable to sit back down as they paced with worry. 

“We’ll find everyone,” Taeil promised them. “We will.”

They could only take in his empty promises, knowing full well they had little meaning but still hoped that they did. How many more fake promises would they tell themselves?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Doyoung!” Taeyong called. “Doyoung, I’m sorry!” He didn’t get a response.

“Do- please come back!”

Loud footsteps behind him made his heart leap, but it sank again when he realized it was Lucas. “You’re not supposed to go off by yourself,” the younger explained, rubbing his waist and panting. “You’ll get lost too.”

Taeyong smiled, patting his shoulder. “Ok, thanks. I guess you didn’t see him while you were coming here?”

“No. I guess you didn’t find him yet?”

“No.”

“Then lead the way,” Lucas gestured with a smile, and Taeyong felt his heart shatter. “You really trust me a lot?”

“Of course,” Lucas’ expression didn’t change. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re our leader.”

“But we’re here..stuck here, and I can’t do anything about it.” Taeyong frowned. “Yeah, but we’re here. Alive.” Lucas responded, “And I’ll always follow you.” He held up his hand for a high five, and Taeyong obeyed hesitantly. “Thanks, Luc.”

“He must’ve went along a path, right?” Lucas suddenly asked shyly, “I’m not very smart, but he talked about that..”

“You’re right!” Taeyong’s eyes lit up, and he nodded. “I knew you’d be very helpful. You always are.”

“I don’t know about that,” Lucas laughed, hopping over a rock as he followed Taeyong. “C’mon, Luc,” Taeyong frowned again, “you’re not just the dumb, goofy visual that you always pretend to be on camera.”

“I rap too sometimes,” Lucas grinned, and Taeyong smiled slightly. “We’re here without any cameras, so I suppose it’s not such a bad thing. I didn’t really mean it when I always joked about leaving you all on an island though.”

“I laughed too, back then,” Lucas admitted, “we never thought something like this would happen, did we?”

It was true, nothing had prepared them for this. One minute, they were on a private plane heading for an exotic, warm vacation, and the next minute, they were scavenging for food and lost members, stranded alone. 

It still didn’t feel real to Taeyong- he felt like it was just another day when he was collecting a pesky member to go somewhere, but no- this was real life, and a real place, and real people that trusted in him- they trusted their _lives_ with him. And that was _very_ dangerous.

“Let’s go up this way,” Taeyong stopped his thoughts, directing Lucas towards a rough path of stone and dirt.

“I was counting on some good foods,” Lucas said wistfully, “Weren’t we going to have a Christmas meal together too?”

“We were going to record videos too. I wonder how our fans are reacting right now,” Taeyong said worriedly, “or the rest of our company. You think they’re looking for us right now?”

“I hope. Why wouldn’t they?”

“Because we’re idiots,” Taeyong smiled slightly, kicking a stick. He watched it land a few feet from them, then stepped on it roughly, enjoying the pleasing sound of the crack. “I don’t know, maybe they can’t do it. Maybe they’re too busy- you know how they get.”

“I’d like to think that the older artists are worried about us. Maybe the fans are going crazy. You think?” Lucas shrugged, hopeful. “It’s kind of a nice thought.”

“It is,” Taeyong agreed, eyes squinting suddenly. He bent down to the ground, a finger touching the dirt ever so slightly. “It’s wet.” 

“Maybe because it rained?” Lucas said sarcastically. “Ok, _detective_ -“

“No..” Taeyong’s words trailed off as he lifted his finger. It was hard to see, ever so faint, but it came away stained. “It’s still wet. It’s not Doyoung, is it?” Taeyong muttered, worry flashing through him. He couldn’t imagine seeing a body ever again, painted in the same color that stained his finger.

“If not him, then who is it? Or _what_ is it?” Lucas fidgeted. “There aren’t any animals on this island are there?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think there would be a big predator here that could hurt us, if that’s what you’re asking.” Taeyong stared up at him. 

“You never know.”

“Don’t get images. Let’s follow this. It looks like there’s a small trail of..this.” Taeyong pointed at the dark wet. Lucas agreed somberly, trying to hide the fear. He was more afraid of finding a person than he was finding an animal.

“Doyoung!” Taeyong cupped his hands around his mouth, “Doyoung, where are you?”

“He won’t hear us,” Lucas frowned, kicking a small chunk of wood. It landed over the edge of their path, marking the end of its plight with a thick thud. But it wasn’t just a thud they heard, there was the smash, and then a long groan.

Lucas jumped back, startled by the sound of pain. “Tae..”

“I heard it,” Taeyong scrambled over to the side, peering down. He was frozen, eyes scanning in confusion until they finally landed on the source. “Luc- Lucas, I need you,” he muttered quickly, jumping down. Lucas hesitated, then followed, hopping off the path to where Taeyong was already kneeling.

He was curled up in a defensive stance, eyes squinted shut. One arm held the other, blood running down his hand and arm, staining the rest of the ground around him.

Taeyong cradled his head, murmuring as he inspected him. “I’m..I’m ok..”

“Jeno, what happened?”

“Well..” Jeno struggled to sit, “I woke up and my arm hurt a lot. It was bleeding too, so I tried to find you guys..” he winced as Taeyong moved his hand. “..but I got so tired and fell here. Something just hit me too.”

“That was me,” Lucas waved a hand apologetically. “Did I hurt you?”

“Barely felt it,” Jeno gasped a laugh, holding his arm again. “Taeil, and Yuta, and Ten are back somewhere else. We have some first aid supplies for you,” Taeyong told him.

“Why were you around here anyway?”

“Doyoung went off.. after something happened, and we couldn’t find him. Did you see him?” 

“No..” Jeno’s expression turned to worry. “Should I help look for him?”

Taeyong pushed him back gently. “We need to get you back and cleaned up.”

Jeno nodded slowly, and they helped him up. “If you get tired, I’ll give you a piggy back ride. Or bridal style,” Lucas grinned nonchalantly, but his eyes showed his worry. “Please don’t. I can walk,” Jeno moaned, hitting Lucas gently.

“We’ll have to look for Doyoung later,” Lucas muttered under his breath as he passed Taeyong. The leader could only nod, keeping a hand on Jeno’s back. His fingers hovered, he clenched his hand in and out, trying to get rid of the dry feeling.

It had just been wet minutes before, but the blood was already crusted on on his fingers. It was still bright red, just slightly darker, but so much more _disgusting_ to him. He felt chills, aching just to clean it off. But he knew even if he scrubbed every drop of blood off, every crusted stain or red stripe- the memory would still be there. He couldn’t ever get rid of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! It’s been an amazing time of writing and sharing it, I’ve finally got confident enough to share what I write with people!  
> We love our best leader Mark Lee, and I’ll miss him so much in Dream.  
> Also wanna one, they’ve done amazing this year, accomplished so much and I’m so proud of them!  
> Even though it’s sad, let’s prepare for a new year and hopefully better year.  
> Happy birthday kun, my love, and please be ready to support wayv♡  
> Thanks everyone for always supporting me and helping me become better!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) ♡


	7. Chapter 7

“I think I’m lost.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Haechan groaned, spinning to face Jungwoo. “Please say you’re kidding.”

“I don’t remember passing here.” Jungwoo shrugged helplessly, “or maybe I did and I don’t remember that. I just forget.”

“How can you forget??”

“Maybe because everything here looks the same?” Kun silenced Renjun. “It’s ok. We can always backtrack.”

“Well he’s getting a little heavy,” Jaehyun complained. “Isn’t it someone else’s turn by now?”

“Am I that bad?” Jisung peered over Jaehyun’s shoulders. He tightened his hold, causing Jaehyun to whine. “I told you all I can walk.”

“I’ll take him then,” Kun rolled his eyes, “Come here.”

“Ok, _mom_ ,” Jisung let the Chinese member take him onto his back. “Stop it,” Kun sighed, struggling to heave him up. “I’m your.. dad.”

“What does that make me then?” Johnny looked up from his pile of sticks. “The stick-carrier,” Jaehyun laughed. “Unless you’re both Dads.”

“Are we forgetting the problem here?” Renjun raised his eyebrows. “We’re lost.”

“We were already lost,” Johnny corrected. “Now we’re just more lost.”

“Oh my bad. Jungwoo got us _more_ lost.”

“Hey!”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Kun said wearily. “Let’s just keep going forward. We’re bound to find something.”

“Something or someone,” Renjun agreed. He sighed, “I don’t suppose we could find some water.”

“I don’t know. Where would that even be? Besides the ocean of course,” Haechan added.

“Maybe the plane still has some supplies in it. We could try to find it and rescue what’s left,” Johnny suggested.

 “Any idea where that would be?” Jisung wondered. Jaehyun looked up into the sky. “Probably by the beach.”

“Wow, no way.” Renjun crossed his arms and shook his head. “Good thing we crashed with a genius.”

Johnny stopped whatever retort Jaehyun was going to shoot back, because the American was already walking off. He almost seemed entranced, but no, he walked with determination and focus.

“John?”

“We can find the plane. We weren’t too far from it when we crashed. If we just go back..”

“But shouldn’t we be going _in_? To find everyone?” Kun let Jisung slide off his back, too concerned on the matter to notice the youngest hopping away.

 “But who knows how long that’ll take?” Johnny slowed down. “We marked our way with these sticks- if we hurry, and if we can find it, we can hopefully get food-“

 “That’s a lot of ‘ifs’, Johnny.” Kun said skeptically. He turned, trying to get the Dreamies gathered around him.

“Well, I _do_ have some knowledge on this,” Johnny’s expression shifted slightly. “Plus, I’m the oldest. Shouldn’t we all just follow me? We need to stay together and find water before it’s too late.”

“But how do you know if the members don’t already have water and food? Clearly they have a fire going. If we keep moving, we can find them-“

“Jungwoo already said he doesn’t know where to go. We can’t keep wandering aimlessly. It’s better that we get the right supplies before it’s too late, and make a small base. We need to survive.” Johnny told him.

“And you don’t think we’ll survive if we find the rest of our members,” Kun frowned. 

“I’m thinking realistically.” Johnny put his hands up, “so you don’t need to accuse me of anything.”

“Ok,” Haechan cut in uneasily. “If some of you want to go back-“

“We aren’t splitting up again,” both Kun and Johnny whirled around to say it in unison.

“I think maybe I’d rather be separated from you two,” Renjun muttered. Jungwoo scratched at his arm nervously. “Don’t say that, Renjun.”

“I know we’re _supposed_ to stick together, but it doesn’t look like it’s really working. Let’s all just be honest- some of us don’t get along. Some of us aren’t close at all. _Maybe_ some of us don’t even like each other...and we’d work better if we just stayed with the ones we’re closest to. But then meet back up more accomplished.”

“So he _does_ have a braincell,” Jisung looked impressed, and it took everything Renjun had to restrain from a chokehold. “Maybe that would be best,” Jaehyun agreed meekly.

“The worst thing to do right now is split up. We don’t even know where everyone else is, or even the size of this island,” Johnny disagreed, shifting the sticks in his hands angrily.

“I agree. Agree to disagree, that is.” Kun nodded at Johnny, “I really don’t think separating is a good idea no matter how much we fight.” 

“Well we’re not getting very far. And we’re tired and hungry,” Jisung pointed out. “So..”

“So all the more reason to stay together. So we can stay alive.”

“How much longer do you think we can go on like this though?” Haechan burst out. “Wandering around, pretending like we know what we’re doing, injured and starving? Well we _don’t_ know what we’re doing. We’re clueless and unorganized like we always are, and just because we’re suddenly stranded without any authority, you think you’re the next expert.”

“Because I _am_ -“

“Because we’re still just dumb celebrities! Sure, we trained hard and fought tears and blood, but at the end of the day, we’re just dumb, pampered, little idols that were always monitored by the world. We’re practically _babies_ , and when you act like you have all this authority, that’s what’s gonna get us killed.”

“Donghyuck..” Kun warned him, “stop it.”

“Why? Why should I when we all know the truth? You don’t know any more than I do. None of us know anything after being trapped in the idol world, so we can’t say anything here either. You’re the same as me, Kun, so why do you act like you’re so different?”

“Because I’ve worked hard enough to know!” Kun burst out, frustrated. “Because _I’ve_ been trapped behind stage, watching everyone _but_ me talk to fans, and sing, and dance and have fun while I was being told that I wasn’t good enough to do any of that. Going to an award show just for a 3 minute song that I was a backup dancer in. People telling me that I could debut soon, but I waited for _forever_ , holding onto those fake promises. So maybe I have been more spoiled as an idol, but I am _not_ like you, Donghyuck.”

Haechan gave him the sharpest look, fists clenching as he breathed heavily. 

“Well I waited for years too. Years of training, and even the chance to debut with EXO,” Johnny brought up. “I’ve been waiting for forever, but you don’t see me complaining about it!”

“That’s because it doesn’t matter!”

“Sure it does! I’m the oldest too!”

“Ok, but what do you know? Huh? Maybe you know how to make a sad fire. Or maybe a tent!”

“Yea, actually, I do! And so much more!”

“Ok, Boy Scout, you make a little tent and sell some cookies while we just die!”

“ _STOP_ _IT_!” Jungwoo shouted, and a heavy silence fell over everyone. They stared at him in shock, taking a moment to process the rareness of his raised voice.

“I’m tired of this. I’ll go with Kun and whoever wants to come, and we’ll go on to see if we can find anything. Anyone can go with Johnny back to find supplies.” Jungwoo took a deep breath, and they watched as conflicted, pained emotions flickered on his face. “I’m tired of watching this island tear us all apart. Let’s just separate and meet back here again tonight.”

“Jungwoo-“

“Let’s go then,” Kun seemed to collect himself again. He turned to look at Johnny, trying to act responsible with an indifferent air. “Come with me then Renjun, and Jungwoo.”

Renjun cast a glance at Jisung and Haechan, hesitant to part with his closer friends, but he just shrugged and hurried off with the other two.

“Whatever. So immature,” Johnny rolled his eyes. Jaehyun, Jisung, and Haechan stared at him expectantly, waiting for his directions that never came. “WWTD,” Haechan finally whispered.

“What?”

“What Would Taeyong Do?”

“Sometimes,” Johnny shook his head, a corner of his lips turning up. “Sometimes you’re really annoying, Donghyuck.”

“Knew that already,” he replied cheerfully. “Well then, let’s go find that stupid plane and get some stuff so you can get back here and kiss and make up.”

“You were an instigator too,” Jisung reminded him as Johnny picked him up. “It’s partially your fault that they fought.”

“It’s ok if you accidentally drop him,” Haechan told Johnny, and Jisung stuck his tongue out. “Real mature,” Jaehyun observed with a small laugh.

“What can I say? I’m still young,” Jisung shrugged. “I should be playing games and doing school right now, but I’m not.”

“You’re right, you should,” Johnny murmured softly, almost sadly. He caught Jaehyun’s glance and forced a smile. He suddenly felt like crying, and he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Let’s follow our way back,” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “I don’t even know if the supplies we find will be spoiled.”

“I don’t even know if we’ll find anything,” Haechan muttered, but he walked after the elder. They followed their way back to where they had first gathered and slept at.

“Then..” Johnny stopped and peered around, “It should be..this way.”

“No, I’m pretty sure when I crawled here, I came from this way,” Haechan pointed with a frown. Everyone held their breath, afraid that another fight would break out.

Instead, Johnny agreed, nodding and starting to walk in that direction. “I’m surprised,” Jisung murmured. Jaehyun glanced at the American, chuckling, “It’s because you really had no idea where to go, right?”

Johnny gave them a sheepish grin, turning back around to hide it again. “Of course I know where to go. I just thought we could listen to some suggestions.”

“Oh definitely,” Haechan teased, “Good to know you guys will listen to me though.”

“That’s a first,” Jaehyun scrambled away from the boy, smiling. His grin faded away, though, as soon as the sand touched their feet.

The sky wasn’t covered by trees anymore, yet it seemed darker. Jisung’s playful words trailed off, and Johnny shifted him on his back gently, reassuring the boy.

“Where is it?” Haechan finally spoke. His eyes scanned the ocean nervously, and he stepped closer to Johnny. Jisung slid off carefully, easing onto the sand and turning to look back up to his hyungs.

“Stay here while we go look,” Johnny told the two youngest, and Haechan made a face but obeyed.

Jaehyun was already walking over to the water, peering down even though he couldn’t see anything. “Are we going to have to go in the water?” He asked hesitantly.

“Looks like it.” Johnny squatted down, pointing into the water. “That’s someone’s suitcase isn’t it?”

Jaehyun hurried over to him, squinting to see the faint black in the blue. “So then you think the rest of our stuff is down there too?”

“Should be. You don’t think it all got ruined do you?” Johnny frowned, glancing over at the waiting Dreamies.

“Even if it did..most of our stuff won’t get damaged by being wet. Except for our phones,” Jaehyun sighed at the thought of no technology. “And any snacks were packaged.” 

“How hot are you feeling right now?” Johnny dipped his finger into the water, his tone light. “I’m sure a swim could really cool you down..” 

Jaehyun scowled at the American, but he started to take off his shirt anyway. By now, Haechan and Jisung had gathered around them, trying to figure out what was happening.

“What are you doing?”

“Jaehyun and I are going to go dive for some of the stuff. I’m pretty sure it’s all down here.” Johnny answered, throwing his shirt onto the sand.

Johnny turned to look at Jaehyun, his eyes slowly going down to the Korean’s bare chest. “Stop it,” Jaehyun scolded, flustered as he kept his shirt tightly against his body.

Johnny grinned, and Haechan covered Jisung’s eyes.

“Just get down there, would ya?”

“Stay here then,” Jaehyun took a deep breath, scared to get into the cold water. He didn’t have much of a choice, because one minute he was staring at the ocean, and the next, Johnny was pulling his arm, and he was struggling against the bitter cold.

He gasped for air, resurfacing and splashing Johnny in the face. The American’s giggles only made Jaehyun throw more water, “is this funny to you?”

“It’s pretty funny to me,” Jisung mused, but he stayed quiet with Haechan.

Johnny returned Jaehyun’s glare with a sweet smile, and the younger could only shake his head as he swam back under.

They’d come up every twenty seconds or so, sometimes bringing up a small bag, sometimes not.

Haechan and Jisung decided to completely ignore what their elders had said and moved along the beach, looking around.

“Footprints!” Haechan scrambled over to the sign of life. “Jisung, does it look like someone’s footprints?”

“Well it doesn’t look like an animal does it?” Jisung quipped, hobbling over to the elder. “So they went this way then.”

“Looks like it!” Haechan said excitedly. He rushed over to help Jisung, but in doing so, he ran too fast, slipping on the sand. Jisung wavered midair for a second before toppling down on top of Haechan.

He grunted, muttering, “Get _off_ of me,” using his hands to push the youngest off of his legs. Jisung tumbled back, letting out a groan as his back smacked the ground. Haechan grimaced apologetically, holding out his hand to help him up. 

“Is anything hurt?”

“Just our friendship,” Jisung replied sarcastically. He balanced himself before taking a small hop.

“Jisung.” Haechan stopped him from moving with his arms.

“What?” Jisung complained, twisting to get away.

“Are you _sure_ you’re not bleeding?” Haechan didn’t wait for an answer, gently grabbed Jisung’s head and examining it.

“Did you get sand in your brain? I’m fine!”

“Then what’s that?” Haechan looked at the ground, pointing to where Jisung had lay, the imprint of his head still visible. They both froze when they caught sight of it, slowly bending down to look at it closer. 

“You don’t think.. you don’t think it’s someone’s..” Jisung’s voice was a whisper, “..Do you?” 

“Who’s?” Haechan’s hands shook as he reached out towards the sand. “Don’t touch it, don’t touch it,” Jisung said, his voice suddenly very high.

But Haechan had already scooped up some of the sand, sifting it through his fingers nervously. He opened his mouth to say something, but Johnny’s shout made their heads turn to the sea.

The two hyungs’ faces were pale, and they looked shaken as they crawled up to the other two.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun managed to say, his body trembling with cold.

Haechan and Jisung only looked at them with open mouths, and their gaze slowly traveled down to Haechan’s hands.

“Get rid of that!” Johnny shouted, scaring the two. His hands took Haechan’s, making him drop the pile of sand. Johnny furiously scrubbed at the boy’s hands, and Jaehyun rushed over with a soaking first aid kit.

“What? Johnny, what’s wrong?” Haechan complained, “You’re scaring us!”

Jisung stayed silent as he watched it all happen, curling into a ball. “So it _is_ blood?” 

It was only a whisper, but everyone turned to look at him. “How’d you know?” Haechan asked Johnny, confused, “do you know who’s this is?”

Jaehyun used a wipe to clean his hands, avoiding his gaze. 

“Johnny?”

“It’s blood, just...just don’t touch it, you don’t ever _touch_ blood, Haechan,” Johnny said exasperatedly, but his voice trembled. 

“Ok, ok,” Haechan muttered, “sorry. How’d you know? Did you find anything?”

“No,” Johnny looked away, “no, I don’t know.”

But the truth is, he did know. So did Jaehyun. They knew why the sand was stained red, why there was no trace of anything else. Why it seemed so dark here. 

He wondered who else knew too. He wondered who else had seen what they’d seen. Who else had found Chenle’s body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been forever sorry! I’ve been busy failing school lmao. Anyhow I’m wrote the beginning and middle before wayv debuted (figures) but I’m so so so happy for kun, I can’t believe he’s finally shining now, and ten and the rest of the members. Justice for our winwin :( but please support them! Thanks for reading again, and have a great day <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back y’all sjskajs it’s been too long once again

His eyes opened, awakened by the nightmare. It lingered in his brain, the images of them crying and fighting. Bleeding and dying. He liked to think that he bolted up, ready to protect his members with every part of his soul.

But he barely moved, groaning as his body protested against it.

“Sicheng?” 

It wasn’t the right voice- the voice that should’ve been there, the voice that he hoped for-but it was comforting nevertheless. He couldn’t say the name, but he didn’t need to. 

“It’s me, Jaemin.” 

The boy’s face appeared in his vision, and he tried to mirror the comforting expression, but all that came out was a laugh.

“What’re you laughing for?” Jaemin scolded, “you scared me half to death.”

“Only halfway?” Winwin cracked a dry smile, his hands slowly gaining feeling. “What happened?”

“I kind of forget. I do remember that we crashed, and we both must’ve gone unconscious. It’s pretty hazy after that..I just remember it being really hot, and we tried to find water. You were really bad. Don’t you remember?”

Winwin thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe I do a little.” 

“I have no idea where anyone else is,” Jaemin explained worriedly. “They couldn’t have landed too far from us, right?” 

“How long have I been sleeping?” Winwin sighed, using his hands to block the sun from stinging his eyes. 

“I think it’s been a day. I’ve kind of lost track of time,” Jaemin replied, nervous. “I really hope everyone else is ok too.” 

“I’m sure Taeyong has found everyone by now. We just need to get to them.” He reassured the boy, and Jaemin helped him sit up.

“We’re going to need food and water too,” Jaemin reminded him. “I don’t think we’ll be able to go too far for too long if we don’t get that.” 

“My mouth is so dry and salty,” Winwin complained, licking his lips. He sat there for a moment, processing the events that had gotten him stuck here. He finally turned to Jaemin, suddenly remembering his position as the hyung. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked softly, trying to inspect the boy. “Are you bleeding?” 

“I’m ok,” Jaemin tried to smile brightly. “I’m just really tired.” 

“I should let you sleep then,” Winwin mused, “I don’t suppose you found anything while I was out, did you?”

“I didn’t want to leave you for too long, but I did manage to look around. This island seems really big.”

“Yeah. It’ll be impossible to find everyone, won’t it?” 

Jaemin was already nodding off, only murmuring here and there as Winwin talked. He stopped, looking at Jaemin sadly. 

“Hey, why don’t you get on my back, and you can rest while we go look around? I don’t really want to leave you here..don’t you think that’d be a good idea?”

“But you’re tired too,” Jaemin protested, “I don’t even think you could carry me. I don’t think you could even carry anyone.” 

“ _Ok_ , Haechan,” Winwin said sarcastically, “no need to roast me like that. I promise I’m fine. I really want to move though.” 

“If you say so..” Jaemin complied quietly, allowing the Chinese member to piggy back him gently. Winwin’s head ached, and his throat burned dry, but he kept it back with a small smile. “I did say so. I’ll tell you if I get too tired. I might drop you, ya know.” 

Jaemin let a small noise escape his lips, and it was only a moment later when Winwin heard the small snore from behind him. It brought a satisfied grin on his face, happy to hear the boy in a peaceful slumber. He felt bad that the younger was here because of him, alone, tired, and close to dying. Maybe if he had just stayed with Yuta..

Or maybe if Yuta had stayed with him.

Maybe if the older member hadn’t pushed him away as the plane fell down, screaming indistinguishable words at him. Maybe if he hadn’t been so clingy.. or maybe if he had just been honest and open with Yuta..

No. It hadn’t been his fault. Yuta was the one who had left him anyway. He was the reason that he was stuck here, almost alone and broken. Scared with no knowledge of what to do, forced to act as the hyung.

He shifted Jaemin upwards with his arms, trying to steady himself. He couldn’t even wipe off the sweat on his face, too focused on taking another step.

It was difficult, but he told himself it didn’t matter. What mattered was Jaemin, and finding the other members.

But with each step he took, he only grew more and more tired. And more and more unsure that he’d ever meet his members again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Owwww!”

“I’m sorry,” Taeil winced, his hands moving back instinctively.

Jeno glared at him, clutching his arm. “That hurts. Don’t do that.”

“C’mon, Jeno, we have to clean it,” Taeyong pleaded, “it’ll only hurt a little.”

“It already hurt a lot!” He replied, inching away. Taeyong sighed exasperatedly, running his hands through his hair.

“Where’s Do when you need him?” Ten grumbled, crossing his arms. Another yell from Jeno made him kick sand up, almost hitting Yuta.

“Sorry,” Ten mumbled, not looking too sorry. Yuta tried to ignore him, instead moving over to the youngest one. “Jeno, it’ll get infected if you don’t let us clean it and wrap it. If Doyoung were here-“

“He’s not though,” Jeno said, frowning. “And we still need to look for him so I don’t know why we’re all just sitting here.” 

“Because,” Taeyong smiled impatiently, “we need to take care of you first.” 

“Then I’ll do it while you go look for him,” Jeno grabbed the bandages, sulking. Taeyong only sighed and turned away, giving up. 

“I still think he’ll come back,” Ten spoke up. “If we just wait, he’ll get tired or cold or something.” 

“And if he doesn’t?” 

“Maybe he’ll find the other members,” Lucas suggested hopefully.

“Maybe he’ll get hurt,” Taeyong frowned, shaking his head. All he could do was sit and worry, without a plan, without his members. He hated feeling so useless and out of control.

“Don’t forget to give Mark water,” He reminded Lucas, “I’ll try to find some food around here.”

“I’ll come too,” Yuta jumped up. “I’ve been itching to walk around.”

“Please don’t cause chaos in the couple minutes that I’m gone,” Taeyong begged. “I can trust you right, Taeil?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep track of the kids,” Taeil promised. “Just get us some food.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Yuta teased slightly, already darting away. Taeyong just gave Taeil another look, following Yuta a second later, still glancing back doubtfully.

“I feel like our schedule is just the same,” Yuta told him as they walked along. “Walk to find someone, come back, walk to find something else, come back. Walk some more, come back. I don’t think we’re really getting anywhere, Tae.”

“We just need to get the necessities,” he replied uneasily, knowing all too well that Yuta was right. “The most important thing is to find each other and keep surviving until we find a way to go back.”

“How many days do you think we’ll be trying to find someone? Trying to stay alive?” 

“How many days has it been?”

“It’s been..it’s been uh..”

Taeyong looked at the Japanese man expectantly. “What?”

“It’s been..one..no- three..” Yuta stopped then looked straight into Taeyong’s eyes.”I can’t remember.”

They both stopped walking, turning to look at each other in disbelief. Taeyong stared at him for another long moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing. It made him uncomfortable, but he ignored that as he tried to think.

“It’s been almost two days,” he decided, trying to reflect on what they’d done. “Yeah. Two days. God, how are we already losing our minds?”

“Do you think we’ll actually come to that point?” Yuta asked seriously, a worried look coming into his face. “You don’t think..”

Taeyong looked at him helplessly. He wanted to lie, to comfort him, or say anything positive, but a part inside of him knew. Deep down, he had a feeling that they might never leave this island.

“I’m not one of the younger members, Tae. Be honest with me.”

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “I don’t know what will happen.”

Yuta processed that for a second, finally nodding. “Ok. I trust you, Taeyong.”

He stiffened at the words, trying not to let them have any burden, but the truth was they did. It was enough pressure on stage, but fighting for survival? He had no confidence in his leadership now.

“Thanks,” He replied instead, smiling. “Here, does this look like something we can eat?” 

Yuta’s attention was diverted. “What is that? Fruit?” 

Taeyong looked around, surveying the ground. He backed up and ran forward, jumping up. His fingers latched around the round object, and it fell to the ground.

“What is it?”

Taeyong tossed it up into his palms, the two inspecting it together. It was bright with some dark patches, and it was covered in rough bumps.

“Open it to see,” Yuta suggested, taking it from Taeyong’s hands. He tried to tear at it with his hands, but failed. “Why’s it so hard to open,” he grunted, “it’s not even that hard of a skin.”

After another few seconds of struggling, he let out a frustrated yell and flung it to the ground. It landed with a smash, cracking into two big pieces.

The inside of it was just as bright, an appealing orange and yellow. “Mango?” Yuta questioned. 

“It doesn’t look like it though. Why would it be so hard to open?” Taeyong countered, unhappy that they’d finally found something but couldn’t recognize it. “I don’t want to bring back something dangerous.”

“Try it and see.”

Taeyong hesitated. “But what if it’s bad?”

“Just try a little then. I don’t think it’s poisonous at least.” Yuta didn’t sound very convincing, which only made Taeyong hesitate more.  

“How else are we going to have food?”

“Yea, but-“ 

“And everyone else is hungry.” 

“ _Yea_ , but-“

“Fine! I’m hungry!” Yuta scowled, “I’ll eat it if you don’t want to.” His hands reached for it, and before Taeyong knew what he was doing, he had shoved it into his mouth.

Yuta stared at him in disgusted disbelief, and Taeyong almost choked. His mind drifted back, a couple of months ago when he’d caught Jisung and Lucas hiding in a corner with chips. He imagined his expression matched theirs back then, stuffed cheeks, blushing with embarrassment and awkward guilt.

“I’m hungry too,” Taeyong sputtered hastily, wiping his mouth. Yuta only grimaced, asking, “Well, what’s it like?”

He chewed some more. “Well I’m not dead yet. It’s kind of..sweet.”

“Sweet? That’s good right? Fruits are usually sweet.” Yuta prodded hopefully. Taeyong nodded slowly. “What other choice do we have? I think it’s ok to eat.”

A smile slowly spread across Yuta’s face, and he started jumping to grab more from the tree. Taeyong laughed to himself, watching his friend as if he was years younger.

“Take some! You know they’ll all be gone in minutes,” Yuta told him, shoving some into his arms. Taeyong grinned again, complying with the Japanese man. “Let’s hurry back. I can’t wait to see how excited they get.” 

“You look more excited,” Taeyong noted, and Yuta waved him away. “We’ve actually accomplished something, man! Don’t bring me down.” 

“Not bringing anyone down,” he replied innocently,trying to keep up with him. “You know,” Yuta remarked, “we might actually have a chance now. It’s just a first step, but at least it’s something.”

“I guess so,” Taeyong agreed, trying not to drop the fruits. “Slow down!”

Yuta didn’t listen, only hurrying on faster to get back to the members. The clearing finally came into view, and Yuta slowed to a walk, catching his breath.

“Got a workout did you?” Taeyong teased, turning to look at everyone else.

Right away, he knew something was wrong. He should’ve heard it earlier, or just been smarter. Smart enough not to trust them by themselves.

He let the fruits fall to the ground, ignoring the sound they made. Nothing compared to the sound the rest of the members were making, a gurgled sort of cry, panicked and scared.

“What happened?” Taeyong demanded, sliding over to where they were huddled.

“I- I don’t know, he just started.. spasming and shaking.. and he just- he just-“ Taeil’s hands shook as he tried to reach out but pulled back.

“I left you for 20 minutes!” Taeyong shouted, “why can’t you handle this? Ten, help me.”

“We didn’t do anything!” Ten protested, his hands already around Mark’s waist. They tried to sit him up, but the younger one just collapsed back down. 

His eyes were partially open, rolling up. He had haggard gasps in between coughs, and a white foam was starting to form between his lips. 

“On his side,” Taeyong ordered, and they helped him roll Mark. “Watch out for his head.”

Jeno sat a few feet away, watching the event unfold with large eyes. He shook, curling into a ball as he tried not to cry. 

Yuta looked at him and crawled over. Jeno flinched as his skin touched his, but he didn’t move away as Yuta’s hands covered his eyes and pulled him into his embrace. Yuta’s arms wrapped around Jeno’s shaking body, shielding him from seeing what was happening. 

Jeno let out a strangled sob, and Yuta’s embrace tightened. If he could, he would shield the boy from all of the world’s hurt. But he couldn’t, and neither of them could change that, so he just held him tighter, hoping and wishing that this nightmare would be over. That they’d never have to experience something like this ever again.

He didn’t think he could stay any stronger if he saw any more tears. He’d break down like the rest of them, and then where would they be?

  
  


He didn’t know how long it was, but suddenly the shouting and gagging stopped. It had been so loud before, full of panic and orders and crying.

Now it was dead silent, and Yuta opened his eyes again. Taeyong sank back into the sand, exhausted. Ten collapsed next to him, and Lucas slumped over Mark’s quiet body. 

He held his breath for a moment, suddenly afraid. “Taeyong-“

“It’s ok. He’s alright. It’s over now.”

Yuta breathed again, letting his hands fall away. Jeno stiffened, hesitant to leave the warm comfort. But he moved, crawling away.

“Taeyong, I’m sorry,” Taeil began. “We weren’t doing anything-“ 

“It doesn’t matter what you did and didn’t.” Taeyong interrupted, “it couldn’t have been anyone’s fault. It’s just the state Mark’s in that led to that.” 

Yuta glanced around, suddenly remembering why they had even left in the first place. “We found fruit,” he spoke quietly, “you all should eat.”

They all stared over at the mess on the ground. Taeil moved first, stumbling over to it. He passed some to Ten, who gave some to Lucas.

“Is it safe?”

“Taeyong tried some.”

They lifted a piece to their lips, just getting a small taste of it. Lucas finally bit into it, and slowly he smiled. “It’s alright.” 

“Eat all you want, slowly,” Taeyong warned. “I’m sure we’ll be able to get a lot more of that.”

“Jeno, here,” Ten reached out to him, but the boy just turned his back, still curled up. “ _Jeno_?”

“Jeno, you need to eat. It’s been too long, and you’re already really weak and hurt.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Taeyong took a deep breath, coming to sit next to him. “Jeno.”

The boy acknowledged him then turned away again. “Can’t I just sit here by myself for a little?”

Taeyong opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it again. Truthfully, he didn’t know how to deal with the kids properly. He didn’t get to see them as often as Mark had, or have to deal with all of their problems. But something told him not to push and push, because Jeno would probably fall. 

“Ok,” he said gently. “You can stay here. Just don’t forget to eat this, ok?” He set a few pieces of the fruit by Jeno’s hands, slipping away afterwards.

He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. His head was starting to hurt, his heart hurting even worse. He hated seeing them suffer like this, scared that any sudden movement could result in another death. So afraid that they could fail, vanishing from the world without a single person out there knowing or caring. Even more afraid that something would happen to their loved ones sitting right next to them.

Taeil eased down next to him, worried. “Taeyong..what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” he said wearily, “I really don’t know at this point.”

“But, Mark- isn’t there anything we can do for him? What if it happens again? He can’t keep going on like that..”

“I don’t know,” Taeyong snapped. Taeil was taken aback, and Taeyong’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry, Taeil-“

“No, you’re right. _I’m_ sorry. I haven’t been doing my job as the oldest. It’s not right for you to take this all on by yourself.” Taeil frowned, and Taeyong looked away guiltily.

“I didn’t mean to say that, Taeil. I’m just.. I don’t know what to do now. I don’t know how to take care of all of you!” 

“It’s ok. We’ll do better now,” Taeil determined. They watched as the other members struggled with logs of wood, staggering over to the fireplace.

“Someone help!” Ten pleaded, his face covered by the pile of wood in his hands. They watched it threatened to topple over, and Taeyong started to get up.

“I’ll help him,” Taeil said quickly, scrambling up. He jogged over to Ten, catching one of the logs that fell. “Consider your height next time you carry so much.”

“Like you’re so tall yourself,” Ten scoffed, handing him more. They tossed them onto a big pile and walked to get more. “You think we can fashion any of this into shelter? It’s going to be really hard to sleep if it rains again.”

“It’d be nice,” Taeil agreed. “I don’t know what we’d use to make it though. But Ten,” he turned serious, “I do know we’re some of the older members.”

“You’re the oldest,” Ten pointed out.

“Yea, ok, but I-“

“Like really old.”

“Stop teasing and listen up,” Taeil scowled at Ten’s mischievous grin. “Look. Right now, Taeyong’s been in charge. But that’s a lot for him to handle by himself, and we need to start helping out. Especially when we find everyone else.”

“It’ll be even more chaotic then,” Ten agreed seriously. He frowned, “I hope they’re all ok.” 

“I know you’ve been worried,” Taeil said gently, “and I know we’ll find them soon. We won’t lose anyone if we can help it. So you’ll help around, right?”

“Ok,” Ten agreed, “I’m sorry. I’ve been feeling moody every since this whole thing started, but I guess I do need to act better. I don’t know what’s happened to us all, but we’re starting to go crazy.”

He tossed Taeil enough log, who caught it with surprising ease. “I know. I had a feeling it was kind of weird around here, but I just thought it was because of all that happened.”

“I guess so. Let’s just hurry back so I can fall asleep. That’s the only time when I don’t have to deal with you all,” Ten scoffed, and Taeil just made a _hmph_ sound. “Don’t forget what I’ve said.”

“I won’t forget, I won’t forget,” Ten promised, waving him away. “Don’t worry.” 

“I have a lot of reasons to worry right now, and you’re only one of them,” said Taeil, his tone teasing but his face saying otherwise.

He watched as Ten hurried back to join the others, carelessly tossing the wood away. He watched him smile and tease with ease, but there was still something sullen and dark in his eyes as he spoke. It was almost a little scary, watching them all act strong and calm and happy, when in reality, they were all just a step away from breaking down. 

He had a sinking feeling that Ten’s promise would be broken. He had an even worse feeling that that wasn’t going to be the only promise that would be broken. 

 

And it scared him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been so long, I’ve been so busy and stressed with school and future careers :( if anyone has any advice on how to pick careers I could really use it <3 but here’s a little chapter for y’all, I hope you enjoy it! As always thanks for reading, ily all!  
> My twitter if you ever wanna chat @summer_in_jun


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re not angry, are you?” Jungwoo murmured behind Kun. He turned to Renjun, “Are you guys angry?”

Kun continued to stalk forward silently, ignoring him. His face was like stone, but he kept quiet, refusing to lash out again. He didn’t know what had come over him, to make him so angry, but there were years of pent up anger that he had finally released. It hurt more than he thought it would have.

“Shouldn’t I be the one angry? You all couldn’t stop fighting.”

“Ok, Woo, ok,” Renjun said, exasperated. “Let’s just follow him and not make trouble right now.”

Jungwoo turned silent, suddenly worried as he glanced back and forth between the two.

After a moment, he whispered, “Kun?”

“Kun?”

 

“ _Kun_?”

He turned around so quickly that Jungwoo stepped back like a scared puppy. But Kun just stared at him, breathing deeply before answering with a gentle tone, “What, Jungwoo?”

“I-“ he was taken aback, “I just wondered… are we supposed to be going somewhere specifically?”

“No,” Kun replied impatiently, “we’re looking around for the other members while _they_ go back to the plane.”

“Oh.” He fidgeted, “ok..”

“Ok.”

Now Renjun looked back and forth between them, watching the air grow more tense. He decided it was time for drastic measures.

“Kun _hyuuung_ ,” he whined suddenly, tugging the elder’s arm. Kun’s mouth dropped open.

“Don’t fight...can’t we just hurry back to Johnny?” He moved in for a hug, but Kun tried to pull away. “Renjun, what the hell are you doing?” 

“I just don’t want you to be mad,” he tried, “it makes Renjun _so sad_ .” He made a small pout, and Kun doubled over, gagging and laughing. “Stop it. _Stop it_. I don’t ever want to hear that again.”

“Kun 妈妈,” he begged, blinking his eyes. Kun made a face, trying to pry Renjun off of him. “Ok, ok, kid,” he laughed, relenting, “I’m not mad. Just don’t ever act like that again. We all know you’re really a little devil.”

Renjun scowled, his expression changing instantly. But the tension was lifted, and they all had smiles on their face.

“ _Ugh_.. it’s impossible to stay mad at you all.” Kun sighed, defeated. “You should thank the stars that I love you enough.”

“You only love Chenle.” Renjun teased, pretending to be bitter. Kun didn’t deny it, looking away innocently.

“Favoritism!” Renjun hit him, making a face. Kun giggled, clearing his throat to turn serious again. “Ok, let’s keep going.”

Jungwoo smiled,relieved that the tension had been broken. He followed Kun again happily. 

They spent the next hour yelling for their members uselessly, shouting out until their voices were sore. But at least it wasn’t awkward- they made jokes and laughed while looking, and a part of Renjun felt satisfied that while everything else was falling apart, he had managed to fix one thing. It was just a small step, but it felt like a small step back toward humanity. Proof that the island wouldn’t tear them apart, because nothing would. It just couldn’t.

“It’s going to get darker soon,” Jungwoo remarked suddenly. “Shouldn’t we be turning back now?”

Kun crossed his arms, and the two were afraid that he would get angry again. Instead, the elder just let out a defeated sigh, agreeing begrudgingly. “Yeah, we need to. We shouldn’t worry them.”

Jungwoo patted his shoulder gently. “Good.”

“Don’t act like that toward me,” Kun rolled his eyes, “I’m not two.”

“You acted like you were today,” Renjun muttered, and Kun grabbed him in a chokehold. “What’s that you said?” He grinned, hugging him tighter.

“I’m the master of choking people!” Renjun protested, “you can’t do this to me! I’ll choke you first!”

Kun released him, laughing as he just shook his head at the younger. “Do you realize how weird that sounds?”

“It’s nothing new,” Renjun shrugged, “though I probably should stop saying that.” 

“Ya think?”

“Sometimes,” Renjun smiled. He went to lightly punch Jungwoo’s shoulder, but the elder darted away, “I’ve seen enough of your violence, Renjun, and I’m not having any of that!” 

Renjun laughed devilishly, chasing a shrieking Jungwoo down the unmarked paths. Kun only shook his head, continuing to stroll slowly after them.

He walked silently, absorbed in his thoughts. He didn’t even realize that the two were already coming back up to him. The steps were heavy and loud, and Kun assumed that they were still chasing each other.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He called in an annoyed voice, already anticipating their remarks. “It’s not my fault that you all ran ahead- and don’t even think about calling me old, Renjun!”

“Taeil?” The voice rang out, and Kun stopped. “What? It’s Kun, you dumb asses. That’s not very funny of you! I told you not to call me old, I-“

“It’s me!” And out stumbled Doyoung, pale and weak but grinning like he just won the lottery. 

“ _Doyoung_?”

“I knew it- I _knew_ if I just kept going I’d find you guys, if Taeyong just _listened_ to me, he’d only know-“ 

Doyoung was making no sense, but he was happily blabbing on, throwing his arms around Kun.

“Do, are you ok?” Kun asked worriedly, “were you with Taeyong? Where is he?” 

“Oh, I was with a lot of other people. We made a little base, but I left by myself because no one-“ 

“You _left_ them?” Kun was horrified. “ _Why_?” 

“I was trying to explain,” Doyoung sighed exasperatedly, “but you interrupted. We sort of got into a fight.. and I kind of stormed off, but now that I’ve found you, we can go back! They’ll never believe that I actually found you!”

Kun just looked at him skeptically. “Uh huh. Are you proud of yourself or something? Is this some sort of accomplishment or what?”

Doyoung’s smile faded, and his eyes dimmed. “No I guess not. No- I was so _angry_ , I just left..Jesus, what have I done?” He covered his face, ashamed. “Taeyong will hate me. I probably look so bad to the others too.”

Kun slowly put an arm around him comfortingly. “I think they’re probably more worried than mad. Where were you camped out?” 

“Not too far. I sort of just wandered around,” Doyoung explained, finally letting the situation sink in. He groaned again, “I’m regretting all life choices.”

“I’m regretting my life choice to deal with you,” Kun raised an eyebrow at him. He stopped frowning when he heard loud footsteps once again coming toward them.

“What’s taking so long? I know it’s hard when you’re old, Kun, but seriously-“

Renjun and Jungwoo appeared, panting. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Doyoung, and a huge smile spread on Jungwoo’s face.

“Doyoung!” 

“Hey, guys,” he brightened as he hugged them tightly. “I’ve missed you.”

“Did you run into him?” Jungwoo asked Kun, who nodded. “More like hobbled,” their youngest teased with a mischievous expression.

Kun turned to look at him, giving him the “I’m-this-close-to-hitting-you-but-i-won’t” look. “Thanks, Renjun.”

The boy only grinned back, “no problem!”

“ _Anyway_ , Doyoung told me that Taeyong and a few others are camped out not too far from here,” Kun explained. “So we should go meet them.” 

“What about Johnny?” Jungwoo cut in quickly, “what if he’s waiting for us?”

“Johnny? He’s with you too?” Doyoung turned to Kun.

He looked away guiltily, murmuring, “Yeah. We split up.” 

“You got disappointed at me for leaving everyone but you did the exact same thing,” Doyoung accused, pouting.

“It doesn’t matter now,” Kun insisted, “just show us where Taeyong and the others are first. We can come back here later.”

“But, Kun-“

“Right now, I’m taking care of you two, and you need some rest and food,” Kun said sternly, leaving no room for argument. “I promise I’ll go out later to meet him or something.”

They made a face, exchanging looks with each other. “Fine.”

 Kun waved for Doyoung to go ahead wearily. “Just take us to everyone else, please.”

Doyoung looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t, so he started walking. A part of him felt a little bit lost, but he couldn’t let that show- not after he was the one who had put himself here. He was full of regret and shame at his earlier outbursts, something that shocked even him. They knew he wouldn’t normally do anything like that..right? 

“How long do you think it’ll take to get to Taeyong?” Kun asked nervously, coming up beside Doyoung.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, “I’m anxious to talk to them again though.”

“You’re not the only one.” Kun sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. “I need to hurry back to meet Johnny as soon as I can.”

“Guess we’re in the same boat.” Doyoung managed to laugh, “this sucks, doesn’t it?”

Kun agreed, scoffing at their own mistakes. “Just imagine, going back and soaking in a nice warm bath and eating lots of food.”

“Don’t,” Doyoung groaned, “just thinking about it is torture.”

“With music and fans and food..”

“And then _right back to practice_!” Renjun cut in, jumping in between them. Doyoung imagined that if they were in a movie then the music and sparkles would’ve vanished right on cue.

“Now that’s more like it,” he laughed ruefully. “Come on. I’m sure this is the right way now.”

“You didn’t know before?” Jungwoo murmured, but his words were lost as Kun said something angrily in Chinese.

“What? What is it?”

“He cursed,” Renjun added helpfully. “I just felt a rain drop,” Kun explained, annoyed. “We better hurry because I don’t want to be meeting Johnny when I’m soaking wet.”

Doyoung wiped his arm, feeling it too. “Ok, let’s go faster then. I’m pretty sure it’s close around here anyway.”

  


 

The rain was already starting to fall gently when they finally reached the right place, and they had to freeze to take in the situation.

It wasn’t anything bad, but something just seemed strange. And not strange in the sense that something was different, but strange because it didn’t seem different _enough_.

Taeyong and Taeil sat hunched around a small fire, shielding it from the rain with a small makeshift fort of sticks and leaves. A few feet away, Ten and Yuta were chatting casually, and Lucas was asleep beside them.

It seemed all too _normal_. Like they had lived like this their whole life. Like they had already adapted to it or something. It should’ve been reassuring that they were safe and comfortable and knew what to do; so why did they feel so scared?

“Taeyong!” Doyoung yelled, and their leader’s head whipped around. “Do?” He breathed.

“Kun?” Ten squinted in the dark, standing up. Yuta shook Lucas awake, scrambling over to the nearing group.

“Are you ok? What happened?” Yuta asked, hugging Jungwoo.

“We’re alright. I promised I’d meet Johnny and a few others though,” Kun said hurriedly, anxiously pulling away as everyone’s eyes lit up at the American’s name. “I have to go back to them and bring them here.”

“But it’s dark,” Lucas protested, trying to hold onto his arm. “I can come,” Ten insisted, “let me come help.”

“I’ll go faster by myself,” Kun denied, “I promise I’ll be back. I know where to go now.”

It was all happening in a flash, everyone talking at once while Kun ran back into the darkness. Even while everyone was still trying to figure things out, Taeyong stayed back by the fire, staring at them.

His eyes surveyed them from a distance, looking for injuries. His expression stayed emotionless until he noticed Doyoung staring back at him. Doyoung approached the leader first, head down as he shuffled over. There was an awkward silence between them, then,

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

 

They both exclaimed at once, then both dropped their gaze.

“Look, it was wrong of me to blow up at you. It was even worse of me to just leave like that. I know..” Doyoung swallowed, “I know you’re doing the best you can.”

“No,” Taeyong shook his head, “you were right. I haven’t done the best I could have. Everyone’s lives are at stake, and I..we’re losing people, Doyoung. And I’m so scared.” He looked up at him with tear-rimmed eyes. “It’s ok,” Doyoung tried to reassure him, but he was already close to breaking down himself, so he buried his head in Taeyong’s shoulder instead. “I was scared you’d hate me. That you’d tell me that I was acting reckless and immature.”

“I don’t hate you. You’re just an idiot sometimes,” Taeyong hugged him, and Doyoung smiled. “I’m sorry.” 

Renjun watched the two with squinted eyes, and he was about to pretend to throw up when he noticed a dark lump in the shadows.

He knew his members pretty well, but he could tell who it was with one second.

“Jeno?” Renjun threw his arms around the other boy, and Jeno turned around, surprised. “Renjun?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” He smiled, “I don’t know why..I didn’t think you’d be here with them.”

“They found me,” Jeno admitted, “and I.. I was so worried for you all.”

“But you’re ok?” Renjun murmured, squeezing his hand gently, “you’re all ok?”

Jeno laughed, almost mockingly. But his voice was more sad as he whispered, “not all of us.”

  
  
  
  
  


Kun was already soaking wet, and he knew he wasn’t even halfway to their arranged meeting spot. He was never that good with directions, but he knew where to go. It was a scary thought to know that he was getting used to the island’s territory.

He felt so sorry, trying to rush back out to find them again. But now, he was beginning to regret coming out alone, without any sort of light. It was freezing and dark, and his head was hurting again. Kun hated himself for thinking about the warm bed- cramped but warm- that he had back in the real world. But he had made a promise, and he would freeze to death before he would break it.

Finally, he stopped, panting as he looked around. It was hard to see, but he was sure- this was where he was supposed to be. _So where were they?_

It was only a moment of silence before Kun finally collapsed to the ground, letting the tears mix in with the rain as his heart screamed in frustration at failing and leaving and everything that had led up to this.

He was _so_ tired- _so_ _tired_ \- and he just wanted to sleep and wake up again. Wake up in his bed next to his members, ready to do what he loved on stage. He wanted to see all of them safe and comfortable again. 

Kun must’ve laid there for a while, because he was beginning to finally doze off when loud voices were shouting in his ear. A hand shook him, and he groaned, trying to turn away.

“Go away,” he managed through cold lips. But the hand was back again, shaking his shoulders even harder. “Kun!”

He opened his eyes, and he made out the face of Johnny. The American sat back, relief flooding over his face. “I thought you were..I thought..”

“I’m not dead yet,” Kun grumbled. He looked to the side and saw Jaehyun, Jisung, and Haechan watching him. “Where were you all?”

“I’m sorry,” Johnny rushed, “I’m sorry, Kun. We never should’ve split up.”

“I know,” he replied softly, “we let our emotions get the better of us. But it’s ok now. I don’t want to worry about that anymore. Did you at least find anything?”

They all held up some boxes and bags, soaking wet but still intact. “Two blankets too,” Jisung smiled. “Or rugs. Whatever they are.”

Kun sighed, satisfied. “That’s good. Oh! And we found Doyoung-“

“You did? That’s great! Where is he?” Haechan perked up, “wait, where is everyone else?”

“They,” Kun replied tiredly, “are somewhere hopefully warm. Do was with Taeyong and a few others, Ten too. They had a fire going, but I had to come meet you.”

Kun couldn’t see their expressions, but he imagined that they brightened at the names. “Here,” Johnny helped Kun up, “How long have you been laying there?”

“I don’t know. I sort of lost track of time,” Kun shrugged, shivering. “I just want to get back to a fire and sleep.”

“Ok,” Johnny reassured him, “you remember where to go, right?”

Kun nodded, “I think I’ve gone this way so many times by now. I didn’t forget.”

Jaehyun sighed wearily, picking the stuff up once again. “It’s really dark. Don’t trip and hurt yourself.” He took Jisung’s hand, guiding the boy behind him.

The five of them slowly tramped through the forest, sloshing through mud and water. “This is disgusting,” Haechan remarked, throwing his head back to get the wet hair out of his face.

“It’s just some water,” Jaehyun scoffed, but he wrinkled his nose as his foot landed straight in a clump of mud, making a distinct _squish!_ sound. “..just some water..”

Kun didn’t have to announce anything- the fire’s glow could be seen hundreds of feet away. Jaehyun started jogging faster, and somehow the rest of them managed to gather enough energy to follow him.

“Guys! Taeyong!” Jaehyun shouted, almost tripping. “ _Guys_!”

 There was a loud thud, as if something fell down, but suddenly, Taeyong’s face appeared, then Ten’s. Then Doyoung’s and Taeil’s, and it just continued until they were all looking at each other.

Everything seemed to freeze for a second, and no one knew how to move. But then Lucas started to run, and he threw himself into Johnny’s arms. “You’re here!”

Ten pushed Lucas out of the way, embracing the American. “I never thought I’d be so happy to see you,” Renjun remarked, slapping a hand on Haechan’s shoulder gently. Jeno came up behind them, finally smiling.

It was like a big family reunion- but without the weird aunts or fussy old people- and everyone was talking, hugging people, and actually smiling again. 

Taeyong let go of Haechan, finally taking in their appearances. “You got more things? We have a fire, lay some of your wet clothes by it. We can drape the blankets by it too.”

Taeil, Yuta, and Doyoung helped take the materials from them, leading the over to the small fire. “That feels so nice,” Jaehyun sighed contentedly, getting as close to the warmth as he could. Taeyong watched them, his eyes slowly and carefully scanning.

“Jisung, are you hurt?” He asked quietly, and Jisung nodded casually, “I hurt my ankle. It’s no big deal. Are all of you ok?”

“No worse than the rest of you,” Taeyong reassured him, but Renjun spoke up, “but Mark’s just _slightly_ comatose.”

“Mark’s here?” Haechan’s head shot up, and he scrambled away from the fire. Jisung looked concerned, stuck between getting up and staying by the fire.

“He’s.. alright,” Taeyong eyed Taeil, who returned the look. “He just hit his head..”

Jeno looked away, keeping silent as he watched Haechan kneel by Mark. “He looks ok,” Haechan observed, hesitantly agreeing, “Are you sure nothing worse happened to him?”

There was a pause, and then a quiet, “ _no_ ” from Jeno. Taeyong looked at him, surprise on his face. He didn’t have much time to think about it, because suddenly Johnny was speaking.

“Yeah.. about that..when Jaehyun and I dove for some stuff by the plane..” he began, and Taeyong quickly looked at him, heart beating fast.

“We.. found..we saw-“ Johnny struggled to speak, and Taeyong knew what he was trying to say. What he had seen.

Ten, Yuta, Taeyong, Lucas, and Taeil all looked at each other, panic sharp in their eyes. They knew it would come up eventually, why Chenle would never meet up with them. But they weren’t prepared for it now.

“Jaemin and Winwin are the only ones we haven’t met up with right?” Yuta spoke up, and they all looked around. Taeyong was silently counting in his head, and everyone watched him expectantly. “And Chenle too,” Jisung piped up, and the five of them cringed once again.

Taeyong quickly put a hand on Johnny’s, silencing him. Johnny gave him a questioning look, and Taeyong returned it sharply. He shook his head slightly, and Johnny sat back, looking away again.

 

 

Later, when everyone finally lay down to sleep, Johnny crawled over to the leader. “Tae. You know what I found, don’t you?”

Taeyong debated whether or not to keep his eyes closed, but after a moment, he sat up and turned to Johnny. “Yea,” he whispered. “I know you found him, Johnny. A couple of us do.”

“What happened?” Johnny’s voice lowered even more. “What happening to him?” 

“We found him pretty quickly. He must’ve..died in the crash,” Taeyong couldn’t look the American in the eye. “Yuta and I tried to send him off in the sea.. how’d you see it?” 

“He wasn’t that far away,” Johnny answered truthfully. “Jaehyun and I buried him under the plane wreckage. We didn’t know what else to do, and we couldn’t tell the kids.”

“We still can’t tell them,” Taeyong warned him, “make sure Jae knows that.”

“When are we going to?” Johnny questioned, “they’re already wondering know. If we- no, _when_ we find Sicheng and Jaemin.. everyone’s going to wonder where he is. You know that. We can’t keep it a secret forever.”

“We won’t,” Taeyong promised hesitantly, “I..I just don’t want to put too much on them. They’re still shocked about this whole thing, and now they see Mark..”

“Mark,” Johnny interrupted, “what’s going to happen to him? We can’t take care of a comatose dude, can we? What if we need to move around, or when we leave?” He looked so serious and innocent, but he was also Taeyong’s friend. They’d shared secrets before and trusted each other with so many things. Johnny wasn’t like one of the kids that needed to be sheltered, but he didn’t want to worry him either.

Taeyong took a deep breath. He was tired of lying, tired of being confused. So he just told Johnny the only truth he knew,

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about Mark for very long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank today’s snow day for this chapter lmao :) happy late birthday to all of our nct Aquarius members too <3 thank you for still sticking with this even though I’m busy! Love y’all <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s been forever again lmao sorrryy

Taeyong woke up to a loud crash, and he bolted up. For a moment, he thought he was in his own bed, and it was just another loud day until his hands touched the sand. He rubbed his eyes and turned around. “What are you doing?” He hissed.

Taeil and Lucas looked back at him, mouths open. Their bodies were reaching down to the fallen pile of wood, and they quickly stepped in front of it, as if Taeyong couldn’t totally see the mess.

“Just trying to make breakfast,” Taeil whispered defensively. “Whoever built this did a sucky job.”

“I built that,” Taeyong said, tired and annoyed. “And now it looks like I’ll have to do it again.”

“What’s all the fuss about?” Jisung whined, rolling over. “Look what you’ve done. You’ve woken the baby,” Taeyong shook his head at the two, getting up.

Now the rest of them were groggily opening their eyes, complaining and groaning about anything they could.

“I’m hungry.”

“This ground was so hard! My back hurts.”

“Stop hitting me when you sleep!”

“Who wants breakfast?” Lucas interrupted with a cheery smile.

“What is it?” Johnny murmured sleepily. “Please don’t feed us bugs or anything.”

“We have more fruit, and I think nuts. But that’s not it! _Look what I found_!” Lucas boasted, holding up a mangled thing covered in fur. 

“The _fuck_ did you find?”

“I don’t actually know what it is. Maybe a rabbit? But it’s meat, and we’re going to cook it!” He shook the animal a little, and water and blood splurted onto the ground.

“I just woke up and I’m going to barf already,” Renjun gagged, clutching onto Jeno. “Take it away.”

“Oh c’mon,” Lucas protested. “It could be really good! Taeil and I even rinsed it already. It’ll be safe when it’s cooked.”

“I’m starving, but I don’t know if I’m _that_ starving,” Jaehyun groaned. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Nope!” Taeyong kicked his foot gently. “Everyone get up. At least eat some of the fruit if you don’t want that..thing. We have a lot to do today, so get up!”

Haechan reluctantly took a few pieces and handed them to Renjun and Jisung. “What are we gonna do?”

“I’ve already discussed it with some of you, so let’s all get on the same page. I don’t know how long we’ll be here, but right now it’s important that we stick together and survive.” Taeyong helped Lucas put the animal over the fire, “so we should find a way to make a shelter here. I think I’ll split us into teams so we can do different jobs.”

Jungwoo flopped back onto the sand, whispering to Kun, “I want to sleep more.” Kun only smiled down at him, patting his hand. “You can sleep soon. When it’s night again.”

Jungwoo made a face, rolling over to Doyoung. “Do,” He clutched his hand. “Hey, big baby,” Doyoung grinned. “It’s ok. We’ll build you a nice house to sleep in.” 

“So,” Taeyong was still speaking,” Does anyone want to go around the island and kind of get a good idea of where we are? Preferably someone athletic,” he added, eyeing certain members.

“I can go,” Yuta suggested, “and I can take Johnny and Jaehyun.”

“Ok,” Taeyong suggested. “If you can find a way to map it out too, then do so. Then Taeil, Kun, Luc, Ten, and I will try to build the house. Do, you and Jungwoo take the kids and try to find food or some materials.”

Everyone was quiet as they absorbed this information, debating their roles. “Ok,” Taeyong clapped his hands together, “finish eating and then we’ll start. Yuta, I have to talk to you about how you’re gonna do this.”

Everyone resumed their quiet talking, which, with 15 people, isn’t actually quiet at all. Johnny and Jaehyun joined the other two 95 liners, watching them sketch something out in the sand.

Eventually, the Dreamies flocked to Doyoung with suspiciously sweet smiles. “ _So_ , Doyoung.. are you gonna let us explore the island?”

“Tae said find useful stuff. If you wanted to explore then you should’ve gone with Yuta.” Doyoung didn’t budge, “I’ll be in charge of you devils. I’m not going to let you all out of my sight, and you better not try to leave by yourselves.”

Haechan made a face, crossing his arms as he turned away. Jeno cuddled up to him more, and Doyoung wrapped his arms around him, “Ok, but I’m still not going to let you, you cute baby.” 

“Then what good are you?” Jeno teased, pulling away. Doyoung stuck his tongue out and clung back to Jungwoo instead. “I got the babysitting job,” he complained, affectionately pinching Jungwoo’s cheek.

“It could be fun,” Jisung shrugged with a grin, inching away to the rest of the Dreamies, who were huddled in a circle. “Ok,” Renjun whispered, “Jisung, since you’re kind of..crippled.. right now, we’re gonna go without you. So, you pretend to fall or something, and the hyungs will help you, and then us three will go and try to find Jaemin, and Chenle and Winwin. We’ll make sure to be back before night. Just..I don’t know, we’ll pretend we got lost or something.”

The four youngests nodded approvingly, ready to carry out their stupid plan that they’d probably get yelled at for later. It’d be worth it anyway.

“Ok,” Taeyong announced. “We’ve figured things out, so get in your groups and let’s start our jobs. Stay together,” he added sternly. “We’re already lost, so don’t make it harder on yourselves.”

Johnny grabbed a few things, leading the rest of his party away from their gathering. “Let’s go,” Doyoung decided, “ And don’t leave me or I’ll feed Lucas’s delicious meat mystery to you all.”

He walked in front, with Jungwoo in the back. The four kids eyed each other, uneasy as they walked slowly between the two hyungs. 

“Keep your eyes out for anything that we could use,” Doyoung instructed, “food or water or wood. We won’t be going to far anyway. Hey,” he turned around, and everyone stared back innocently, “Do you think we could try to make some rope? Maybe with plants? I think I’ve seen something like that somewhere.”

“Oh yea, totally,” Renjun agreed, looking past him. “Here, let’s pick some of this wood up.” He bent down and handed some to Haechan behind him. “I think it’s the fibers in the plants, right, Do?”

“Mmm, I think so,” Doyoung murmured, walking forward absentmindedly. He picked up some long plants, “I think we take those out somehow, and we dry them before we twist them together…”

They were a good few minutes from their camp now. Maybe ten. Jeno eyed Renjun, who did a thumbs up behind his back. Haechan caught it, signaling to Jisung with a loud cough.

Jisung glanced back at Jungwoo, then towards Doyoung. He slowly reached for a plant, “this’ll be usefu-!”

He fell over, tumbling down the hill a few feet. “Jesus Christ, Jisung!” Doyoung whirled around, and he ran down with Jungwoo. Jisung rolled to a stop, and he didn’t even have to fake any pain. “Ok, that hurt,” he moaned, holding his stomach. _Way more than it was supposed to._

“Jisung, are you ok?” Jungwoo asked, worried as he knelt beside him. Doyoung lifted his ankle gently, “did you hurt it more?”

Jisung shook his head, wincing, “I’m ok, I just lost my balance. Help me up.”

Doyoung gave him a wary look, taking his hand to help him stand. “You need to be more careful,” he scolded, “You could’ve hurt yourself more. We can’t have anyone else be injured now. If you need to, just tell me and I’ll give you a piggy back.”

Doyoung looked so concerned, and Jisung bit back the wave of guilt that he was feeling. “I’m ok,” he promised meekly. “Let’s just hurry on.”

Doyoung breathed deeply, letting his heart slow. That lasted for about two seconds before Jungwoo spoke up,” Where’d the rest of the kids go?”

Doyoung’s head snapped around, taking in their empty surroundings. They were missing three other bodies...three very _loud_ bodies. “Where did they go?” Doyoung demanded, scrambling back up. They were nowhere to be seen. He turned back to Jungwoo and Jisung,” Where’d they go? _Jisung_?” He caught the boy’s expression.

“I don’t know,” Jisung replied weakly, “maybe they kept wandering and didn’t realize that I fell.” _Maybe they left me as bait to deal with you both._  

“Jisung,” Doyoung growled, looking to Jungwoo for help. “What do we do? Look for them?”

“We can’t just go back without them,” Jungwoo replied uneasily. He glanced at Jisung, trying to get a reaction. Jisung groaned inwardly, regretting all of his life choices that included the Dreamies. “Well we can’t just wander around. And Taeyong’s probably expecting us to come back with stuff,” Doyoung countered. “But what if they’re hurt?”

“Just take what we have and let’s go back,” Jisung murmured, and the two hyungs gave him a suspicious look. “Trust.. trust me. They’ll be ok.”

“I bet you know that, don’t you?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow, but he gathered what they had. It was making more sense now, why the kids had all gathered together, why they’d acted so strange. Jaemin and Winwin were still missing. And, to them, Chenle. His brain was slowly picking the situation apart, and he could only trust them to come back. That’s all he could do now.

“Let’s go back then,” Doyoung spoke wearily, “Taeyong will need our help. If they don’t come back by tonight, then we’ll go look for them.” 

There was a slight hesitation before Jungwoo obeyed silently, picking up the rest of what they had found. “Come on, Jisung.” 

Jisung followed them, quiet and scared. He knew that they were just worried, but something seemed much more tense in the air. It was all the 00 liner’s faults. _If Doyoung and the rest of the hyungs don’t kill them when they get back, then I will._ Jisung continued limping behind them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“We’re gonna be in big trouble,” Jeno hissed, scrambling after the other two. “No time for that! Just run!” Haechan insisted, sprinting ahead of him.

They had no idea how long Jisung would be able to stall the two, and knowing him, it probably wouldn’t be long at all. “Do we have an idea of where we’re going?” Renjun muttered, slowing down to catch his breath. “We can’t be gone for too long. I don’t know what excuse Jisung will give them.”

“Ok,” Haechan decided, “we probably should go to areas where we haven’t been yet. They must be there.”

“And where exactly _is_ there?” Renjun raised an eyebrow. He walked quickly but hesitantly, and the other two mirrored his steps. “Don’t know,” Haechan admitted. “I guess it would’ve been better to get a map from Johnny first..”

“No time for that,” Jeno disagreed. “I’m just worried Doyoung will blow up at us.”

“You mean _us_ ,” Renjun corrected, pointing at himself and Haechan, “He wouldn’t whoop his favorite child’s ass.”

Jeno smirked teasingly, grinning past their glares. “Oh c’mon,” he waved it away, “finding the last three is important. No one else is going to do it, so I bet they’ll just thank us, really.”

Renjun halted in his tracks, “Wait.” He bent down, looking for something, “we need a way to track ourselves so we don’t get lost.” He looked around cluelessly until his eyes fell upon a bunch of dark red flowers, hiding among a dying bush. Renjun picked them up, squishing the petals in his hands. Their red color melted onto his palm, leaving a faint red stain. “Here. Just drop some of these every so often or something.”

Jeno took some quietly, gingerly rubbing the petals in his fingers. They were soft and gentle, but they were dark and hard. Jeno threw one down onto the ground. “Ok, let’s go.”

The three boys walked, silent by quick. It wasn’t that anything was awkward, it wasn’t even that they didn’t want to talk. They did. They just couldn’t form the right words to express the dark, confused, swirling chaos inside of them. They had nothing to say, they had nothing to feel. They didn’t exactly know what they were doing, just that they were trying to survive together. What else can be said about something like that? 

Suddenly, Renjun stopped. The other two almost bumped into him, and Haechan stepped in front of him, “What are you doing?”

Renjun gave him a wary glance, whispering, “I thought I heard something. Did you hear something?”

Haechan and Jeno fell silent, stiffening as they tried to listen. A long moment of awkward silence passed. “I think..” Jeno began slowly, “Injunnie, I think you’re the only one who heard that.”

“Basically, he’s saying you’re the only crazy one,” Haechan concluded. “I’m not crazy,” Renjun protested, twisting around to listen again. “I swear I heard something.” He silenced them, waiting for anything to prove his sanity.

“Maybe it’s Winwin,” Jeno suggested hopefully. “Maybe it’s the others.”

They listened again, and this time they heard the crunch of leaves. Renjun’s eyes lit up, and he whispered hoarsely, ”I told you!” 

“Jaemin?” Jeno wondered aloud. There was a pause before they heard another sound, but this time, it wasn’t quite so comforting.

It was a low growl, soft but threatening. It sent shivers of fear down their spine. “Uh..” Haechan stepped back slowly, “ok, I really wasn’t the only one who heard _that_ , was I?” 

“Nope,” Renjun answered, clenching his teeth. “But I think it might be a great time to maybe..fucking run.”

The three boys slowly stepped back, trying to be quiet. There was another growl, this time louder, and when the growl became a roar, the three were already sprinting off.

”That does _not_ sound like Jaemin!” Haechan yelled angrily, trying to run faster. He spotted something and pointed to it, “Up the tree!”

Renjun made it first, and he was already climbing. Once he made it onto a sturdy branch, he leaned down to help the other two up. Jeno came up a few seconds later, raising his hands. He climbed slowly, and Renjun struggled to lift him. “Jesus, Jeno!” Haechan screamed, jumping around nervously, “Hurry up!”

Jeno finally made it onto the branch, still dangling. Haechan put a foot up, ready to climb after them, but he could hear whatever animal crashing through the bushes. Haechan only had a few split seconds before he was as good as dead meat. Before he actually _would_ be dead meat. He was never that good at thinking well either, especially when his life depended on it. So Haechan did the only thing that came to his mind:

He ran. 

“ _Donghyuck_ !” Renjun screamed, but he couldn’t stop. He could still hear the pounding of the animal’s feet, so he kept on running. He just kept running, with the only thought to survive. Even if just for another second, he wanted to _survive_. His legs kept moving, his heart kept beating, and soon the only sound in his ears was his own breath.

Eventually, he collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. He had to keep moving- what if the Thing was still coming? He had to get back to Renjun and Jeno… they’d be lost without him. _He was lost without them._

Haechan closed his eyes, letting all of his energy just drain out. He was exhausted. Any previous flash of survival flooded away. But, just as quick as it had left, it came rushing back. He forced himself to stand and move. His legs felt like lead, and his body hurt, but he had to keep moving. People were counting on him, and he wasn’t selfish enough to let them down. 

He jogged, cautiously but determinedly, trying to find his way back. It wasn’t too hard, but it seemed a lot longer than it had running away. Apparently it had to the other two as well, because when Haechan finally burst into the spot, it was completely empty. 

The tree had scratch marks engraved in the bark, but nothing else seemed damaged. Still, Haechan stayed back, watching fearfully. Both the animal and his members seemed to have left, but _where_? If he were to encounter the wrong one..

Haechan’s eyes narrowed, and he turned back around with a stoic expression. He left quietly, his stride forced and determined.

But if only he had kept going. If only he hadn’t been so afraid. If _only_ he had just walked a few meters more, because then he might have seen the two bodies lying on the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ended on another cliffhanger like that, I kinda didn’t know what to do with this chapter! Been super busy and stressed and haven’t been able to write very well but good news! I have the next chapter all planned out, and big things are gonna happen :) thx for reading and ily all!


	11. Chapter 10.5

 

It was so cold.

 

Taeyong didn’t know _why_ , he just knew it was. And he didn’t want it like that anymore.

 

It was still dark out, the only light glowing in the black was the faint orange fire. Taeyong moved toward it, sighing as his hands became warmer.

 

He glanced at the faint outlines of his members, sleeping without a worry. He wished desperately for that bliss. But no, here he was, shivering and shaking, hopeless and useless.

 

He moved toward the fire again, this time , his eyes burned with hatred and sadness. Toward himself. Toward the world for treating them so cruelly. For causing them to end like this.

 

He had so many thoughts, swirling around in his dark mind, but all he knew now was that he was warm. He had been freezing cold before, but he was warm now. Taeyong moved until he was inches from the flames.

 

it was so bright and mesmerizing. So _warm_.

 

Taeyong smiled to himself a little. He could stay back with his members, cold and suffering, or he could just lean toward the warmth.

 

He bent down, leaning closer until a spark hit his cheek. It was warm.

 

taeyong laughed now, because it wasn’t a hard choice. It was cold. The fire told him of all the comforts and luxury he could experience if he would just become warm.

 

Taeyong pushed back the cold and fell forward, embracing the warm flames that erupted around his body, wrapping him in a gentle blanket of torture and calm. 

 

He heard screams, his own throat burning. But he didn’t care, because he was finally warm and calm.

 

he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhahahahhaahja jk HAPPY APRIL FOOLS YALL <3 :) were you tricked? This was just a last minute thing because I love pranks and I was like welllll...
> 
> Anyway listen to Chen’s Beautiful Goodbye if you were pranked :) I’ll post an actual chapter soon!


	12. Chapter 11

“Put the log down like this,” Taeyong instructed, his voice tight with strain. He dropped the wood and it landed with a loud thud, throwing dirt everywhere. “I was thinking,” he panted, “we could take all of these and just make a temporary sort of shelter. We can’t stay here forever, and hopefully Johnny will be able to find us something better. So if we just lean this onto the tree.. we can make a sort of lean shelter..thing.”

They propped the wood against another tree. “We’ll get another one, and then cover it with leaves. It’s the best we can do in such a short amount of time.” Taeyong caught their glances, adding, “and it’s only temporary.”

“You sure you this’ll work? Where’d you learn this anyway? Discovery Channel?” Ten quipped, sarcastic but also genuinely interested. Taeyong never knew how to respond to him when he was like this, so he just shrugged. “I don’t remember. Does it really matter? We just need some sort of shelter for the next two days until Johnny and the others come back.”

“They’re gone for _two_ days?” Kun was taken aback. “Why didn’t you tell us any of that before?”

“It didn’t seem that relevant to our jobs. Anyhow, they need enough time to scout out this island. Once Doyoung and the kids come back, we’ll hopefully have more stuff,” Taeyong turned away, kicking the dirt. He couldn’t let other issues distract him now. “I guess getting Mark and the kids are a priority right now. I think we can fit two or three of them under each..so put the small ones in one?”

“Renjun, Haechan, and Mark in one, and then Jisung and Jeno in another?” Kun suggested. “I don’t know how happy Renjun would be with that, but I think that works best.”

“Ok,” Taeyong agreed, “and I’m sort of counting on the fact that Johnny’ll find something else, so we don’t have to make extra shelters for them. So, Ten and Taeil, Jungwoo and Kun, Do and I? Luc, you’re tallest, so we can just make one for you.”

Lucas shrugged, unbothered. He was just itching to work, excited to help. He was afraid that he’d cause a mess, like he often did, but Taeyong gave him an encouraging smile. “We need all the help we can get, Lucas. Help Kun set one up, would you?”

Lucas nodded, rushing over to where Kun was. He helped him prop the branches and logs against the tree until it looked like half of a teepee. Then, they stuffed leaves and plants between the spaces of wood. To their surprise, it didn’t take very long, and soon it was completed. “Crawl in there and see how it is,” Kun suggested. Lucas knelt under their makeshift shelter, sliding into it. It was dark, and a little awkward with some leaves in the face, but it was a lot more comforting than sleeping out in the open.

“It’s kinda nice for something we built,” Lucas decided, starting to smile. “It looks pretty good.”

“Great.” Kun grinned, turning to call to the others,” Ours is done. Lucas said it works.”

Everyone finally allowed a smile, glad that one thing was going ok. They continued to build more shelters until there was just Taeyong and Doyoung’s. “Do can be picky sometimes,” Taeil warned with a smile, “You better make sure yours is extra clean.”

“They _all_ better be clean,” Taeyong frowned, “Make sure they’re clean before you sleep!”

“Two clean freaks sleeping under one teepee?” Ten raised any eyebrow, “How convenient. Careful not to get any dirt on your blankets.”

“That’s mostly Taeyong,” Taeil laughed. “Doyoung isn’t _that_ annoying.” Taeyong made an annoyed face in return.

“Speak of the devil,” Kun grinned, nodding in the direction where Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Jisung were slowly emerging from. They all waited expectantly.

“Well you all look suspiciously happy,” Doyoung commented, walking toward them. “And you all look suspiciously smaller,” Taeyong frowned. “Where’s the other kids?”

Doyoung glanced down at Jisung for a split second before answering, barely missing a beat. “They insisted that I let them look around a little. I just left them a minute or two around here- and they promised me that they’d stay close by.”

“Doyoung! You weren’t supposed to-“ Taeyong groaned exasperatedly. “ _Jungwoo_?”

“You can’t hold them back. I think right now they just need to be together and have some space,” Jungwoo replied timidly, looking nervous. “I.. I trust them enough.”

Taeyong paused, thinking of Jeno’s recent behavior. Thinking of their attitude. Thinking of what they’d all been through. “They’re right,” Taeil said softly. “Let them get a little freedom.”

Taeyong let out a deep sigh. “I _know_. Guess I’m just too worried. They’re old enough now, I suppose.” He glanced at Jisung, “You didn’t want to stay with them?”

Jisung shrugged, looking sheepishly at his foot. “Kinda hard. It’s ok, I’ll just help you guys.”

“Well,” Lucas grinned, “we don’t need that much help because guess who built you guys a home?” He spread his arms dramatically, pointing to the makeshift shelters behind them.

“Cool!” Jisung hopped over hurriedly. “We’re sleeping in that?” He poked at one of the leaves, trying to see if it would fall. It didn’t, much to his hyungs’ relief. “Yep,” Ten nodded, “you’ll sleep with Renjun.”

“Jeno,” Kun corrected, “he’s sleeping with Jeno, remember?” Ten blushed, looking at Jisung apologetically. “Sorry. I just got them mixed up. There’s _18_ of us!” He complained, trying to defend himself from Doyoung’s disappointed look. “I can’t remember all of you! That’s Taeyong’s job.”

“Speaking of, we gotta recount when everyone comes back tonight. Johnny and the others are gone, so I’ve got to figure out who’s left,” Taeyong said calmly, trying to split  a fruit open. “And did you find anything?”

Doyoung plopped their findings onto the ground. “We found some plants, may be edible. Got more wood too, but Taeyong, I was thinking we could use some of this and make some rope.” He watched their leader, waiting for an approval.

Taeyong processed this idea, trying to determine if it could work. “It doesn’t hurt to try,” he admitted. “If it works, that would be very helpful.”

Doyoung smiled happily at his remarks, and he sat down, trying to pick the plants open and work on his newfound task. “Jungwoo, see if you can find me some small rocks or something.” The younger nodded, dragging Lucas along with him to find them. Lucas’ complaints slowly faded as the duo walked away.

“We also need to find a way to filter water out or something. There’s only one more bottle of fresh water, and that’s not going to last long with all of us,” Taeyong said, looking around thoughtfully. “I’m not sure how we’d do that though.”

“Water..” someone croaked hoarsely, and it took Taeyong a second to even realize anyone was speaking. “What?”

“Water..”

Taeyong looked around, seeing nobody but his members. Doyoung just stared back at him, clearly hearing the voice too. Taeyong glanced around again until his eyes fell onto Mark. That’s when he noticed.

The Canadian’s hand was raised ever so slightly, reaching toward them. His eyes were barely opened, but his mouth was moving. “..water..”

“ _Omigod_ , Mark!” Taeyong rushed over to him. “Taeil, can you get that bottle?” Their eldest grabbed it, hurrying to the two. Taeyong forced the bottle to his lips, trying to help him swallow.

“Mark, are you ok? When did you wake up?” Taeil brushed back the younger one’s hair. Doyoung slowly came over, and Ten, eyeing the situation, disappeared, deciding to stay with Jisung in the teepee.

Mark couldn’t seem to speak, his lips moving without a sound. “Do you want more water?” Doyoung touched the bottle awkwardly, unsure of how to act. Mark didn’t react, only letting his eyes wander. He still had dirt and sand caked on his hands and face. Blood-stained hair and dried saliva by his lips. He seemed broken and miserable.

But his face said otherwise. Mark’s eyes grew shinier, until they seemed to be brighter than the sand. His breathing was constricted, but he had a familiar smile as he tried to whisper something.

“L..l..”

“What? What is it, Mark?” Taeyong tried to bend closer to him. Mark’s eyes didn’t meet their faces, and he continued looking up to the sky only. “..want.. w..”   

“Want? What do you want?” Taeyong glanced at the other two for help. They could only return his gaze cluelessly. He’d seen those looks many times, when they were all confused by Mark’s random spouts of words. It seemed different now.

“..want..” Mark repeated simply, still struggling to say more. But after a moment, he gave up as if he was just too tired, his eyelids fluttering until they closed. The three stared down at him, too shocked to do anything. After a moment, Taeil shook him gently, then harder. “Mark? _Mark_!”

There was no response, and that only made them more scared. “Mark!”

Taeyong shook him harshly now, trying to wake him up. “Did he go back into a coma?” Doyoung’s voice trailed off to a whisper. Taeyong touched the side of Mark’s neck, trying to feel for a pulse. After a moment, he breathed loudly in angry worry, laying his head on Mark’s chest.

Taeyong had wondered what silence would be like. After years and years of dealing with the noise from the public and his company and his own crazy group, he wondered what it’d be like. What it’d _finally_ be like for everyone to shut up. To finally to hear nothing and just rest.

He never thought that silence could hurt this much.

  
  
  
  
  


As soon as Ten had seen Mark wake up, he’d rushed into the shelter with Jisung. He knew that the maknae would love to see Mark, but another feeling told him that something was going to go wrong. It always did for them.

“Hey, kid,” Ten kneeled beside him, “How you doing?”

“Well, besides the _injury_ , and the _hunger_ , and the lives at stake..” Jisung stretched, his long legs sticking out of the teepee. Ten gave him a dry grin, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He teasingly tossed a few leaves onto Jisung, and the boy threw them back, complaining. “ _Stop_ ,” Jisung whined, grabbing a handful of dirt.

“Woah, that’s not fair,” Ten protested, starting to laugh. “If you can throw dirt at me, then I’ll get Lucas’ shit food to throw at you!”

“ _Noo_!” Jisung giggled, trying to roll away. “Leave me alone!” He crawled out, jumping onto his one good leg. He was about to run away when he heard it.

It wasn’t very loud at first, and even later, he still doesn’t know whose voice it was. But there was no mistake in the pain and terror that it held. It started as a small muffled cry, before slowly turning into a broken sob. There was no scream, just a small cry that no one more than a couple hundred feet would hear. But it was so loud.

Jisung would like to think that he recognized the body right away. That he knew who it was and rushed instantly to cry and scream at Mark’s still body. But he didn’t.

It was Ten who brushed past him instead, crying in a trembling whisper, ‘Mark’s gone, isn’t he?” Taeyong was the only one out of the three who could muster up enough energy to look up. He nodded with teary eyes, his head immediately dropping back down.

Jisung stood there, stunned. It was like everything froze for too long. He almost lost his balance as he turned around, struggling to leave. He wanted to run so damn bad, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do a lot of things. He couldn’t walk, he couldn’t find his friends, he couldn’t even keep them alive. That only made him want to try harder, and he started to run.

He ignored the growing pain, the hurt only making him angrier and angrier. It grew sharper, running up his entire leg now. Still, Jisung stumbled on, running as hard as he could. Eventually, his foot landed too hard on the ground, and he crumpled with the impact.

He let out a whimper of pain, gritting his teeth as he pushed back the tears. It hurt, so goddamn much. Not just in his body. It hurt all over, inside and out. Jisung didn’t like the feeling. He’d never felt something so painful, pulling at his insides until they felt like they were going to be torn apart. But something horrible was keeping him together still, and he wished that it wouldn’t.

“Jisung!” Someone shouted, crashing through the leaves. Taeyong fell down beside him, still crying but trying to hold it back, his expression forced.

“Jisung, what happened? Are you ok?” He asked anxiously, his hands reaching out tentatively. They pulled back again, afraid. “Jisung, does it hurt?”

The boy looked up into his eyes. He remembered a long time ago, being too nervous to even stand with the leader, let alone look into his eyes. It wasn’t that he was threatening- Taeyong was anything but that- but he had a respectful, powerful aura around him that had made Jisung feel like a student rather than a maknae.

But now, when he looked into those dark eyes, he saw nothing but his own face, reflecting in the shiny tears. So many things had happened already. They were all so broken and messed up, suffering too much. When would it ever end?

“Yes,” Jisung admitted softly. He continued to push back the coming tears, but he crumpled into Taeyong’s warm and shaking embrace. “It hurts.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

“Let’s move those feet,” Johnny called back, half-joking. He pretended to look stern, turning around to bark random orders. Jaehyun grinned, and Yuta managed to crack a smile. “Stay focused,” the Japanese man protested. “We have to make a good map.”

“I’m mapping it just fine,” Johnny turned around again, looking down as he drew another line. “But it’s hideous,” Jaehyun peered over the American’s shoulder. What could they do? Their tools were a small, tattered notebook and a dying pen, both found in the emergency kits.

“My drawing skills are legendary, thank you very much,” Johnny made a face, taking a couple steps before marking something else down. “Ok, so we’ve already gone to the beach. We’ve also visited a big cliff, but we never went farther than that. So let’s go..this way.”

None of them were very chatty. Sometimes, they’d crack a joke here and there, but their main focus was on mapping out the island. Finding tools, potential shelters, and better yet, a way off of here.

By now, Johnny recognized certain plants and trees, certain rocks. It was a weird feeling to feel so familiar in such an unfamiliar place. He sketched a small picture of a cliff as they walked past it. They were in uncharted territory now.

“Keep moving,” Jaehyun teased when Johnny paused. “I’m just thinking,” the American said absentmindedly, his eyes busy scanning their surroundings.

He was about to move on, when Yuta stopped them. “Wait.” His voice was suddenly quiet and wary. The other two turned around, looking at him worriedly.

Yuta brushed the side of a tree with his hand. His fingers lay in the deep markings. “What is it?”

“Are there big animals here?” Jaehyun looked to Johnny. “Something that could hurt us?”

Johnny thought about this for a minute. “I don’t know. It would make sense if there was,” he admitted. “Let’s just hurry up and keep your eyes open for anything. If we have to, we can climb something.”

“Let’s hope we don’t have to then,” Jaehyun said lightly, picking his pace up. “I guess there’s no weapons we could try to make?”

“At the very least, a spear or something if there’s fish,” Yuta suggested. He grabbed a small rock, tossing it up in the air. He caught it again, then threw it back up, repeating the cycle. Sometimes he would miss, and it would clonk to the ground before he could pick it up again.

“That’s annoying,” Jaehyun muttered, twisting back to look at Yuta. “How long you gonna do that?”

“Until it drops on your head,” Yuta answered nonchalantly, and Johnny laughed. “Ok,ok, guys. Don’t act so childish.”

But he took the rock from Yuta, hitting Jaehyun’s shoulder with it gently. Jaehyun let out a string of complaints, trying to hit him back. “Stop it,” Johnny laughed again, using his long arms to toss the rock into the plants.

It made a strange splash sound, and the three of them paused to look at each other. Yuta moved first, jogging over to where it had fallen. He pushed back the leaves and almost shouted in joy.

“What? What is it?” Johnny demanded, making his way over. He gently pushed Yuta aside, trying to get a good look. A smile instantly spread onto his face when he realized what it was.

A fairly big river, flowing and burbling. It was such a beautiful sound. The three of them ran down to the water, cupping the water in their hands. Jaehyun splashed it on his arms and legs, rubbing the sand and dirt off of his skin. The other two were rubbing their faces and hair. They all grinned at each other, surveying the wet mess.

Johnny bent down, dipping a finger in the river. He tasted it, trying to determine if it was salt water.

“It seems ok,” he announced, “but to be safe, I think we should boil the water.” They got their bottles out, filling them again. Johnny marked the area on his map excitedly, while the other two peered into the water.

“It’s flowing down this way,” Yuta observed. “And that’s where the ocean is right?”

Johnny glanced at his map, confirming his idea. “So then it’s flowing out of somewhere else. A lake?” They all looked excited at this idea. Maybe they wouldn’t have to worry about water after all.

“Let’s follow the river upwards then,” Johnny decided, looking at his map again. They walked beside it, occasionally splashing water at each other. They were in a strangely good mood; they were allowed to be after finally having some luck.

But they were just a few minutes up the river when they saw it. Jaehyun noticed it first, pausing when he heard a rustle in the leaves. That made the rest of them stop in their tracks, turning to see what had put their walk on hold. The three squinted, trying to get a glimpse of whatever was in the bushes.

Johnny caught a flash of black and that was all he saw before it leaped out toward them. “ _FUCK_!”

They jumped into the river, not caring that it almost swept them away. The animal seemed to pause for a moment, but the three of them didn’t stop. They struggled, trying to swim through the strong currents. Suddenly, and to everyone’s horror, Johnny tripped on a rock, falling under the water with a loud splash. Jaehyun and Yuta turned around, panicked as they grabbed his hands, trying to pull him up.

Yuta made eye contact with the animal, and he quickly looked back down as it came closer. “Get up!” he grunted, and Johnny stood, slow and stiff. He looked behind him and when he saw how close the animal was, he pushed forward suddenly, causing both Yuta and Jaehyun to topple down.

Johnny, fell down on top of them, swallowing more water than he had ever imagined was possible. The three of them stayed there awkwardly; staring at each other underwater, hoping that whatever animal that was would leave.

Johnny watched as Jaehyun’s eyes started to close, and he too began to feel faint. His lungs burned, but he was too afraid to get back up, so he stayed there, knowing full well that he would probably die anyway. His eyelids were about to close when a hand grasped the back of his shirt, yanking it.

Johnny was pulled out of the water and dumped on the dirt, left alone to cough and gasp out the water. He turned around, his eyesight still blurry, and watched as a figure pulled Jaehyun and Yuta out as well.

“The animal,” Yuta sputtered, “is it gone?”

Jaehyun rubbed his eyes, still coughing as he moved his hand. His skin touched something soft, and he blinked to see what it was. It was black, and furry, and strangely big..Jaehyun looked into the frozen yellow eyes and let out a scream. He scrambled back away from it, “it’s not gone! It is very much _not_ _gone_!”

“It’s dead.”

The three of them looked up at their rescuer in wonder and confusion. “Did you kill it?”

“Sort of.” There was a hint of a smile on the handsome young man’s face. He played with an impressive- looking spear in his hands. “You guys ok?”

“Thanks to you,” Yuta breathed, sitting up. “I..I don’t get it. We’re not the only ones on this island?”

“Clearly not,” the man laughed, happy and bright. “Any other questions for me?”

“Yeah, actually. I do have one,” Johnny stood to face him, “What’s your name?”

He grinned, revealing clean, white teeth. His eyes seemed to light up when he smiled. “It’s Xiaojun. My name is Xiaojun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Chapter Twelve

“Hey.”

Renjun poked Jeno beside him. “I think it’s gone.”

Jeno’s head raised slowly, and he looked around. “I think so too.” He scrambled to a standing position, taking Renjun’s hand to help him up.

“Good thing we laid down when we heard it come back,” Renjun remarked, “if we had run we’d probably be chased like Donghyuck.”

“Yeah, and we better try to find him,” Jeno whispered anxiously. His expression turned dark. “Do you think.. do you think he..?”

“He must’ve gotten away. I didn’t hear anything..” The two of them gulped and looked down, horrifying images appearing in their minds.

“C’mon. We need to hurry and watch out for that animal again. Doyoung will kill us if we aren’t back by tonight.”

The duo walked out again, following the path where Haechan had fled. “We shouldn’t have done this,” Renjun confessed quietly, “I just really wanted to find everyone. I wanted to be together again, but this was just dumb. Now Haechan is gone, they’re still missing, and we’re going to be in bigger trouble.” He sighed, “Why’d we do this again?”

“Because,” Jeno took his hand gently, “You care about them. And we’re going to find them and bring them back safely, and then we’re going to go back home. And when we do, we’ll find somewhere where we can relax alone.”

“We’re alone now,” Renjun smiled, squeezing his hand gratefully. “But I guess it’s not exactly what you meant.”

Jeno laughed, making Renjun smile even more. “No, not exactly.”

“When we find everyone again, we can go sneak away or something then,” Jeno promised. “Maybe take an hour for ourselves again.”

Renjun sighed, “that sounds fucking amazing. I’ll be waiting for that promise, Lee Jeno.”

“Is that a date?” The boy teased, and Renjun rolled his eyes as Jeno continued, “Jaemin will be jealous.”

Renjun started to walk faster. “If we find him..” His voice wavered before he turned to Jeno again, forcing a brave smile. “Then we’ll smother him in hugs so he won’t be jealous at all.”

Jeno swung their arms together, clasping Renjun’s hand tighter. “Fine. Sounds like I win either way.”

“You win when we find everyone,” Renjun reminded him. He let go of Jeno’s hand and continued to walk. Jeno followed him, smiling and murmuring to himself about how cute he was.

“ _Stopp_ it. We’re gonna find Donghyuck and then we’re going back. Be a little serious, Jeno.”

“It’s hard to be serious when you’re so cute.”

“Are you fucking flirting with me right now?” Renjun pinched him gently, “Stop that.”

“Ow, _ow_ ,” Jeno twisted away from his grasp, whining. “Ok, ok I’ll stop.” He was about to dart away again when he stopped.

“Jeno, What is i-“ Renjun was silenced as Jeno clamped a hand over his mouth. Renjun made a face, twisting away to whisper, “Is it back?”

“No,” Jeno tipped his head to the side, “Doesn’t it sound like water?” Renjun leaned in, listening carefully. “Maybe? I hear it too though. You think it’s a river or something?”

“Only one way to find out,” Jeno decided, moving forward. The two of them heading in the direction of the sound, and when it finally came in sight, they started to run.

It wasn’t a river. It was a waterfall. A whole, glowing waterfall pouring into a lake, thunderous and strong. The lake ran off into a smaller river, leading downhill.

The duo exclaimed in delight, running to the body of water. They splashed into the lake, and Jeno waded over to the waterfall. He stood under some of the water, letting it rush over him as he let out a giddy laugh.

Renjun, on the other hand, was quiet, his eyes closed as he floated in the lake, paddling the water gently. It was so peaceful and cooling. Watching him, Jeno quietly turned around and hopped over to him. He grinned to himself for a moment, then swiftly used his hand to splash water onto the floating boy’s face.

“Hey!” Renjun sputtered, standing up in a flash. He rubbed his eyes desperately, trying to get the water out. “It hurts, it hurts,” he moaned, clutching his face. “Why can’t I see?”

“What?” Jeno’s heart stopped suddenly, and guilt and worry washed over him as he made his way closer, “What’s wrong, Renjun? Are you hurt?”

Renjun continued to plaster his hands to his face until Jeno was inches away. “Renjun?” The Chinese boy looked up suddenly, using full force to push a wave into Jeno, knocking the boy over.

Jeno fell underwater, and he struggled back up, coughing and gagging. Laughter rang in his ears, taunting him. “I deserved that one,” Jeno admitted, more relieved than humiliated. “Yeah, you did,” Renjun agreed with a smile, running his hand through the water again. “God, this feels amazing.”

“It does,” Jeno nodded, sitting in the water again. He was going to swim around again, when Renjun pointed something out. “What’s that thing over there?”

Jeno looked at the direction of his finger, and the strange object caught his eye. “Is that a tube?” Puzzled, the two moved closer to it, inspecting the small, odd thing. It was wooden and thin, with some of the waterfall running into it. It lead down into the trees, past what they could see.

“Let’s follow it,” Jeno suggested, hopping out. Renjun grumbled to himself but followed, slipping out of the water. Their soaked bodies shivered and shook as they followed the strange water carrier.

Their eyes were so focused on the water that they didn’t realize what they’d walked into. It was only when Jeno tripped on something metal that they finally stopped.

“It’s a pot,” Jeno observed, standing it back up awkwardly. Suddenly Renjun elbowed him, in absolute awe of what lay in front of them. “What is _that_?”

Jeno’s gaze slowly traveled upwards, finally seeing it. Up in the trees, a closed tree-house stood. Well, house didn’t quite explain it enough. The wooden shelter was small but detailed, and Renjun caught a glimpse of something bright inside of it.

“Look,” Jeno pointed at the water carrier that they’d followed. It led to a large hole in the ground, creating a mini lake. They walked around it, amazed. “Who created this?” Renjun wondered aloud, his eyes growing huge. “It’s like a movie.”

In between the house and another tree, a sort of bridge had been made, linking the house to another small shelter made out of wood. “This is so cool,” Jeno marveled. He moved toward it, and Renjun tried to stop him, hissing, “What are you doing?”

“Going to look,” Jeno said it like it was a matter-of-fact. “C’mon. Why wouldn’t we? I bet we could find a lot of stuff up there..”

They exchanged a grin, bright but wary. “Ok, you’re not wrong,” Renjun agreed. They walked around until they found a makeshift ladder to pull down. Jeno scrambled up first before Renjun followed. There was an excited shout above him, and Renjun pulled himself up to see what had made Jeno so happy.

“Food!”

Renjun almost fell trying to get over, and their hands snatched the bread and fruit. There were bowls and bowls of it, heaped full of brightly-colored fruits. Jeno took a moment to peak into some of the boxes and look around, one hand still stuffing an apple into his mouth.

“Why the fuck haven’t we found any of this?” Renjun’s voice was only slightly annoyed. He messed with the makeshift tools on the floor. “Cause we suck,” Jeno mumbled. “You mean, the members suck,” Renjun corrected, ‘Look at us now and tell us we’re stupid now, Doyoung!”

As if on cue, they heard footsteps, crashing through the woods. Renjun and Jeno exchanged a panicked look. They stayed quiet, frozen like two baby animals caught in headlights. A faint, unknown voice was saying, “Step over that. I’ve tripped on that a lot.”

“Do we stay?” Jeno’s eyes grew huge. “Maybe he could help us.”

“We’re stealing food from whoever that is. I don’t think he’d be very happy,” Renjun whispered uneasily, suddenly filled with a strange sense of fear, “Let’s just go find Donghyuck and come back later.”

The two of them filled their hands with more food before climbing back down, getting but a mere second to gaze longingly at the paradise in a tree before scurrying off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Step over that. I’ve tripped on that a lot,” Xiaojun pointed to a metal pot. “It’s sort of my alarm system, but sometimes I forget about it.”

“Cool.” Johnny whispered, tempted to tip the metal bowl over. The three members’ jaws dropped in amazement as they approached the advanced tree house.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Jaehyun looked it up and down, eyes huge. “Did you build this?”

“Yeah,” Xiaojun grinned, but his smile faded as he looked at his house. He glanced back at his booby trap. “I think someone was here,” his voice was alarmed. He quickly pulled a ladder down and disappeared into his house.

The three of them exchanged an uncomfortable look before gazing around again. “If only we had this,” Yuta said wistfully, “Maybe we can get some tips from him or something.”

“Or even better, get him to let us live with him,” Johnny grinned, eyes sparkling. “That would be a huge burden,” Yuta contradicted, eyebrows furrowing. Jaehyun sighed, still looking around.

Xiaojun peered above them, his head sticking out of a window. “Some of my food is missing. It’s so messy up here too. You know any monkeys or something?”

“Just a couple,” Johnny laughed to himself, glancing at his members. “Is it all good up there?”

“It’ll be fine,” Xiaojun’s voice trailed off as he disappeared. The ladder dropped down in front of them. “Climb up.” The three of them obeyed, grabbing the rope and pulling themselves up.

“Shit,” Yuta breathed, taking in the sight. “I’m assuming you’re hungry?” Xiaojun raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk playing on his face. Johnny held back an impatient sigh, trying to nod with a grin.

“Help yourselves,” Xiaojun smiled, throwing Jaehyun an apple. “I’m sure I’ll be able to find more anyway.”

“How’d you get all of this?” Jaehyun marveled, still looking around. “You couldn’t have possible created all of this, did you?”

Xiaojun was busy walking around, using a small knife to make slits in some sort of meat that was draped over some stones. He paused when Jaehyun asked the question, his hands hovering in the air. “I got a lot of tools when I crashed. We were on a boat actually, and it was a lot easier to grab things.”

“Was anyone else.. was anyone else with you when you crashed?”

Xiaojun tossed the knife to the floor, still hesitating as he answered, “Yeah, there were.”

“Where are they?”

There was an awkward silence, heavy with sudden but familiar sorrow. Then, Xiaojun straightened up, still keeping his back to them. “I think it’s my turn to ask you questions now,” he said quietly, his voice hitched. But he turned around, a dazzling and strangely comforting grin on his face. “So you say you’re part of a boy group called NCT. I guess that explains the flower boy faces.”

The three of them blushed awkwardly, trying not to smile. “And you say there’s _18_ of you?”

“Uh..” Yuta’s voice trailed off, and they all exchanged a look. “Yeah,” Johnny interrupted, “We’re an 18 member group, but there’s only 17 of us here right now.”

Xiaojun didn’t miss a beat, accepting their statement understandingly. “So how far away are you from here? Did you set up a camp?”

“We were sent out here to see if there were any people or things like you. Tae- um, our leader should’ve finished a base by now,” Johnny explained. “But we don’t have many tools or much food to use. It’s been sort of hard now.”

“What can you expect with so many people?” Xiaojun grimaced, “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t fought each other for it.”

“We _have_ fought,” Yuta sighed, but Xiaojun just stared back at him. “No, I meant…” He glanced down at his knife before looking back up, smiling again. “Never mind.”

“So what are your plans now?”

“Actually..” Johnny eyed his members, “We were hoping you could help us.. Because, you know..it hasn’t been going very well.”

“That would be an understatement,” Jaehyun chimed in, finally putting his food down. Xiaojun looked back at them, a critical and wary gaze passing over his face as they waited expectantly.

Eventually, he moved up, grabbing a bucket. “Fine,” he announced, “Tomorrow, I’ll come back with you guys to figure everything out. I’m not promising all of my stuff or anything..” he sighed, “but I might as well come see what you guys have done.”

“Thank you so much,” Yuta broke into a smile, watching as Xiaojun pulled up the door, “Wait, where are you going?”

“To get more stuff,” He looked surprised that it was even a question, “I can’t be laying around all day. Never would’ve gotten here if I had. I’ll be back in about half an hour. Will you guys be ok by yourselves again?”

“We’ve managed for this long, haven’t we? We’re pretty capable,” Johnny laughed. Xiaojun gave them a grin, sticking his tongue out at them as he began to slide down, “Yeah, that worked out well. Who had to save your ‘pretty capable’ little asses then?”

They could barely retort anything back before Xiaojun disappeared, a spear and bucket in hand, still laughing.

They waited a moment until they could no longer hear him before turning to each other. “Is this real?”

“Oh it’s real,” Johnny gently ran a hand over the rope. He looked down at it, feeling the slight burn as a faint red mark stared back at him. “Just not real enough.”

“Do you think everyone else is ok back there?” Yuta questioned. “I mean..the kids could be causing trouble..Taeyong could’ve gotten too stressed..”

“There’s endless possibilities for chaos when it comes to NCT,” Jaehyun laughed, though it was clear he was worried too. After a moment of thinking, he said, “Do you think it’d be rude if we looked around his house?”

“I do want to see what else he has,” Yuta admitted. “I think we could end up building some of this ourselves too.”

Johnny peeked out of the window, his long legs struggling to climb out. “I’m looking over here,” he announced, walking carefully on the bridge to the other tree.

“What’s there?” Jaehyun called to him, scrambling to the window. They watched the American look into the room before turning back to them.

“Just basic stuff. A bed. Some boxes of clothes and blankets.”

“I would kill you to lay in that bed.” Yuta murmured, pushing Jaehyun aside. Contrary to Johnny’s careful steps, the Japanese man bounded over, slipping past the member to jump onto the bed. A huge smile spread on his face as he stretched, enjoying the comfort. “This is so unfair,” Yuta said, looking like he was already about to drift off to sleep, “What luck we have.”

Johnny just chuckled, turning away to scan the rest of the room. He gently lifted a chest, looking at the tools and clothes stashed in it.

A photo caught his eye, and he carefully moved a shirt aside to see it. Xiaojun seemed to be in the photo, much younger, but his familiar smile and handsome features were evident. Beside him, two other boys were laughing beside Xiaojun. They had their arms around him, and behind them was a strange house, though not the one they were in now. It looked to be in some sort of cave, but Johnny hadn’t seen anything like that when they were searching the island.

He was about to show it to Yuta when the Japanese man spoke up. “Hey, what’s this?”

Johnny turned around to see what Yuta has found. The young man was reaching under the pillow, bringing out a small notebook. Johnny sat on the bed next to him, and they opened it curiously.

“Is this rude to read?” Johnny whispered, glancing at the words “journal”. Yuta ran a finger over the page, leaving a slightly dusty mark on his skin. “二零一三年四月十六号。” They glanced at each other, both asking two very shocking questions.

“He’s Chinese?”

“He’s been here since 2013?”

Yuta swallowed nervously, turning the page. Johnny inched closer, peering over his shoulder anxiously.  


_今天是二零一三年四月二十五号。It’s been about 9 days since we crashed here. Yang told me to keep records, in case someone found us. Or if we ever forgot. It’s so annoying being stuck here._ _It’s worse because I’m stuck with two idiots_ _. They keep taking my notebook and writing in it. They told me to write in Chinese, then in English, but they keep taking it from me, so why are they telling me what to write if they’re just going to write it themselves? I decided I’d write in Korean for now since they always forget to study, and they don’t know much of Korean._

 _It’s been a rough week. It rained a lot, which was nice because we got water. We got a lot of supplies from the boat too. No one else seemed to survive, and if they did then we don’t know where they are._ _中文_ _！In comparison to the movies,we have it pretty good. A lot of stuff didn’t sink, and we’re lucky to have so much. Still, these idiots don’t know how to do anything, except find poisonous fruits. We still have no shelter except for a sad tree. I wonder if we’ll survive._

 

“The next part is in English,” Yuta complained, “Can you translate it for me?” Johnny sighed begrudgingly, grinning slightly, “Johnny the stick carrier, and now Johnny the translator. I feel so important.” He ignored Yuta’s punch and began to read again.

 

_May 1, 2013_

_It’s me, Yang. I took Xiaojun’s notebook because the idiot got sick. He nagged at us for finding bad food when he’s the one who got sick from eating stupid nuts or something._ _You gave them to me you fucking idio_ _\- no, he ate those himself. Maybe he’s allergic to them or something._

 

_May 3, 2013_

_Xiao is still sick. 小小,hehe. It’s sort of worrying because he’s stopped nagging at us. The day he stops yelling at us will be the day he’s dead. I hope he doesn’t._

 

_May 4, 2013_

_We had to build a shelter. It was pretty rough, but we found a cave on the east side of the island that we could salvage into one. It was even harder without Xiaojun. He’s still sick, and it doesn’t look like it’s getting better. We moved him to the cave where he’s chilling. Not literally, he has a fever and we don’t have medicine for that. Can people die from fevers?_

 

_May 5, 2013_

_The idiots left me alone. I’m sick and hallucinating, and they just waltzed on out of here to look for food. Granted, it was food for me, but still. I’m scared I’ll die. Actually, I think I’d be more scared if I was left alone. If we all have to die, I hope I die first._

_I can hear them coming back. They’re so loud. Wait, they’re screaming. Why are they_

 

_May 7, 2013_

_Well, it’s been an eventful two days. I just went out to get food with H and this scary looking animal almost attacked us. Needless to say we ran, which wasn’t a great idea since we led it right to Xiaojun. Of course, he finally yelled at us after days, which I would’ve appreciated if we weren’t about to die. Somehow Xiao and H grabbed a knife and stabbed the thing. It’s disgusting looking._

_But we cooked it for dinner. I just had to look at the other two when I ate it. Knowing there were two uglier things sitting in front of me made the food seem a little better._

 

_May 15, 2013_

_Xiaojun didn’t wake up today. Yang and I brought back some stuff, but when we got back, he was just laying there. We thought he got better, but I guess not. I don’t know what we’re going to do with him._

 

_May 20, 2013_

_Nothings happened. We sit and think, and think some more. It’s more boring without Xiao._

 

_June 6, 2013_

_We have enough food. H suggested we build something and get off the island. But I’m worried about what we’ll do with Xiao. We can’t lug him around. H said we should just leave him. I don’t know if he’s kidding or not._

  


Johnny was going to turn another page when he heard Jaehyun hiss, “He’s coming back!”

Yuta shoved the book back under the pillow carefully, and the two of them climbed their way back to Jaehyun. “Don’t push me!” Yuta growled when he almost slipped trying to get back in the window. They landed on the floor with a thump right as Xiaojun opened the door, smiling.

“Did you miss me?”

“Not much else to do around here,” Johnny laughed, but he exchanged a look with Yuta, both of them fidgety.

“Well, it’ll be dark soon.” He tossed a match onto the firewood. “You guys can sleep here of course, and I’ll let you use some of my blankets.”

“Thanks, Xiao,” Yuta began, but he stopped as he watched Xiaojun’s eyes narrow at the nickname. “Um, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Xiaojun responded, his voice strained as he shrugged. “It was just a stupid nickname my old friends used to call me.”

“Where are they now?” The three of them held their breath, and Xiaojun casually sharpened his knives as he waited for the meat to cook.

 

“Dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been forever! It’s exam time for me now lol, so good luck to anyone else finishing up exams too! Thank you all sm for reading this and giving me so much support <3


	14. Chapter 13

“This isn’t right.”

“I know it’s not, but what else can we do?” Taeyong sighed, “I don’t know what else to do, Ten.”

It was far too sunny for this. The birds were chirping, the ocean was a blissful noise, the sand soft and warm. Far too calm and peaceful. Not to mention, they weren’t even all here. But they had to do this.

Taeyong gently touched Mark’s cold face one last time. There was a muffled sob behind him, but he didn’t turn around. After a long moment, Taeil, Doyoung, and Ten helped him push the younger boy out into the sea. Free and unbothered where he belonged. They stood there watching as he slowly drifted away.

Behind them, Kun embraced Jisung, and Lucas slowly leaned into the elder. Their eyes filled with tears as they could only watch him go. Jisung has no expression, standing there with a pale and serious face. 

Ten was the first to break away, turning with his head down as he waded out of the water. Jungwoo followed him, biting his lip to keep from crying. He met Lucas’ gaze and quickly looked away, swallowing. 

“Come out,” Kun whispered to Jisung. The boy stayed frozen, his eyes still watching Mark’s ever faint body float away. “Come out,” Kun repeated softly. “You can’t stay here forever..”  _ I wish I could. _

Lucas took the charge, gingerly taking Jisung’s hand to lead him. He glanced at Kun, who sadly walked ahead. Jisung finally obeyed, his legs numb as they forced themselves to follow.

Then Doyoung’s shoulders began to shake, and Taeyong slowly embraced him. “It’s ok, Do.”

“I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry _ ,” Doyoung gasped through the tears. “If I had taken better care of Mark..”

“Don’t you dare try to blame yourself,” Taeyong said firmly. A tear ran down his own face, but he continued to look into Doyoung’s eyes. “You couldn’t help him.”

“B-but the kids,” Doyoung stuttered. “Taeyong, the  _ kids _ . When they come back.. god, what will they do?” His tear streaked face looked into Taeyong’s, and the leader’s heart broke at the thought of the Dreamies coming back just to realize Mark was gone. 

“When they come back..” Taeyong’s words trailed off. It had been hours already, and Doyoung had finally confessed to them what had really good happened. He would’ve beaten their asses if this hadn’t fucked everything up. He could only imagine how much more heartbroken they would be then.  “We’ll deal with that later. Let’s just focus on figuring out the rest here.”

They had no choice but to.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It felt like it had been weeks for Haechan. Really, it had only been two days, but still. He wondered if he had grown a beard yet. Haechan felt his chin, which turned out to be smooth, then shrugged. He wondered if anyone else had.

There was no one in sight, both a blessing and a curse for him. He had found a small brook and debated whether or not he should stay there. After a lonely but safe night, Haechan finally moved on, determined to find someone else.

But it was clear by now that it would be an unsuccessful search, and he began to regret not going back to the camp as soon as he had escaped from the monster. Mainly because he had no idea where he was now.

Haechan just walked, and hoped he would end up somewhere eventually.  _ I wonder where Renjun and Jeno are too. Curse that stupid tree that I couldn’t climb. _

Suddenly, he remembered a week ago when he’d climbed up with Johnny to get a higher view point of the island. It worked then, so it could work now. Haechan quickly looked around until he saw a massive cliff-like rock, and he ran to it. 

It was harder to climb than it looked. There weren’t many places to put his feet, and the spots for his hands were jagged and sharp. At one point, Haechan slipped and almost fell, and he desperately pulled himself to the side of the cliff, despite the rock cutting into the palm of his hand.

Finally, after a much more dangerous trip than he’d asked for, Haechan pulled himself up and over the edge. His hand left a smear of red on the dirt, and Haechan sighed in annoyance as he tried to rip off a part of his shirt. It ripped unconveniently, suddenly tearing sideways and leaving a large part of his stomach bare.  _ God damn it _ .

Haechan wrapped the piece around his hand and got to his feet. He looked around and noticed that he hadn’t actually climbed to the very top. There seemed to be pathways leading up and around the cliff, so Haechan began to follow them, careful not to slip on any of the stones. 

It took him a few minutes to notice the large holes in the rock. He stopped and peered into one, trying to see what could lay in the dark caves. Nothing seemed visible to him. Until he got toward the top.

The cave up there was different. Not that it was bigger, or darker, or more scary. It was actually the opposite. And Haechan could see it was different because a strange, red curtain was hanging inside of the cave, waving slightly with the wind.  _ Now that doesn’t belong there. _

He walked over to it slowly, unsure of how to proceed. He wasn’t expecting that at all. And he definitely wasn’t expecting what was inside.

Haechan peeked in, and he caught side of a few dirty pillows and clothes strung on the cold stone. Bugs skittered around Haechan’s feet as he walked in, and he shuddered, trying to keep from running away. There were some broken tools and other old, useless things laying around as he inspected closer. 

Haechan knelt down and poked at a dusty blanket in the far corner of the cave. There was something underneath it, a strange lump that was oddly solid. Haechan pulled it back curiously and as the blanket fell away, he let out a muffled scream at what it exposed. He scrambled back away from the deteriorated skeleton, trying to escape its dead gaze. 

The body was mostly bones now, with bits of grey, ripped flesh that was close to ashes. Little black bugs skittered away from the bones, probably taking more from it. The skeleton was tall, the frame thin. There was a small amount of flesh around the mouth, almost twisted into a strange and evil grin as it’s doom had taken control.

Haechan would’ve thrown up if he had anything in his stomach. He gasped for breath, fighting back the sobs of fear. Would he end up just like this? Would he too be left to fight against nature? Would he also lose? 

Haechan shuddered uncontrollably, closing his eyes to get the image out. It kept reappearing like a horrible nightmare that was very much real. 

He took a deep breath.After a moment, he calmed enough to back up again and slowly stand. He was about to turn around when something sharp gently rested on his back. Haechan stiffened as a serious voice spoke, “What are you doing here?”

“I-I’m lost,” Haechan whimpered fearfully. “Please help me. I crashed here, and I don’t have much, and I just- I just want to get out of here.”

There was a pause. “Did you see anything in here?” His tone was cold and powerful, forcing only one response. Haechan knew the right answer, so he swallowed and replied, “N-no. I didn’t see anything or anyone.”

“Your name?”

“It’s Hae- uh, it’s Donghyuck.” He wanted to squirm. Whatever sharp thing that was, it was digging into his skin. “I’m part of this group called NCT, and we crashed here after our plane fell. My members and I were together, but I- I lost them.”

“Nct?” The knife was removed promptly, and the voice continued, less cold now, “Turn around.” 

Haechan stayed frozen until the order was repeated, and then he obeyed, turning to find a handsome young man casually holding a spear. He was dressed in common clothes, though they looked worn and dirty. 

“Do you by any chance know a Johnny?”

“Johnny? Yes, yes I do!” Haechan’s voice filled with desperation and hope, “Did you find him?”

“Tall? Brown hair?”

“Yes, I know him!” Haechan was beginning to smile, finally realizing he might not be so lost after all. He looked to him, his eyes begging for help.

The young man surveyed him suspiciously, hesitantly asking, “..And he’s Japanese?”

Haechan’s hope deflated as quick as it had come, his eyes dimming as he murmured, “The Johnny I know is supposed to be fucking American. He never shuts up about Chicago.”

The young man finally smiled, putting his spear down by his side. “Ok, Donghyuck. Guess you do know him. Well then, come with me.”

Haechan looked up, confused. “Where are we going?”

The young man paused to glance at him, as if  _ he _ was the one who should be confused. “To see your members and Johnny, of course.” He made it seem so obvious, and Haechan cluelessly but hopefully began to follow the mysterious young man, wondering if he was an ally or an enemy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think he knows we read his journal?” Jaehyun said quietly. “He has no reason to suspect us,” Yuta answered, shifting uncomfortably. He glanced around, afraid that Xiaojun would suddenly pop out. 

“Then why’d he busy us with these tasks while he went out again?” Jaehyun wondered, tossing another cleaned fruit into a basket. They’d have no time to read again, though they had plenty to talk about.

“It doesn’t matter. We can find a way to figure out more,” Johnny grunted as he struggled to chop a log. The makeshift axe landed with a loud thud on the wood. “What we need to figure out is how his friends died and what that means for us. He’s just too mysterious. Gotta make sure we can trust him.”

“Shouldn’t we worry more about our own members instead of one dude we just met?” Yuta pondered, even though he was curious too. “Xiaojun promised he’d go back with us today,” Johnny reminded him. “We can take care of it all then.”

They heard footsteps approaching, and Jaehyun muttered, “speak of the devil.”

But it was awfully loud, especially for someone so aware and cautious as Xiaojun. The three of them tensed up, and Johnny tightened his grip around the axe. 

Then they heard the voice. The annoying, teasing little voice that they’d never have thought was so beautiful.

“Donghyuck!” Johnny dropped the axe and sprinted over to the smaller boy, ready to embrace him. Haechan grinned brightly and hugged the American, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Thank god I found you.”

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Jaehyun asked worriedly, grabbing Haechan in a loose hug. “Well..that’s kind of a long story that I would rather not tell,” Haechan grimaced, turning to Yuta.

“Are you safe, Haechan?” Yuta whispered, clapping him on the back. “I always knew you cared,” Haechan grinned, and the Japanese man rolled his eyes, already feeling exasperated.

“Yea, I’m alright. This dude found me and brought me to you all, so it’s thanks to him or I would’ve been lost for a long time.”

Xiaojun waved a hand carelessly, already walking over to survey their work. Before anyone could even say a word of thanks or a question, he’d grabbed a basket and started climbing up to his house.

“He didn’t say much when we walked here,” Haechan whispered to them, shrugging. “I guess we can trust him then,” Yuta exchanged a look with Johnny, who had an arm around Haechan again. Johnny seemed unsure but nodded, not knowing what else to do. The youngest looked up at them, biting his lip to keep from saying anything.

Xiaojun called out, “Hey, kid.” They looked up, and the man dropped a roll of bandages that Jaehyun moved to catch. “For your hand.”

“What the fuck happened to your hand?”

Johnny started going on a long rant as he inspected Haechan’s bloody hand, leading him to the bucket of water to wash and wrap it again. Jaehyun chuckled and followed the two.

Meanwhile, Yuta turned and glanced at Xiaojun, who was watching this happen from the window. “Thank you, Xiaojun.”

“Don’t stress about it,” the young man replied with a slight smile. He paused before continuing, “Thank me when I take you back later today then.” He fiddled with the ropes, looking out at the sun.

“I will,” Yuta promised sincerely, “it means a lot that you’re doing so much for us. I’m not sure why… but we appreciate it.”

“Just making up for other mistakes that I’ve done. Figured I may as well be somewhat nice and good if I’m stuck here,” Xiaojun cracked another grin, walking away.

Yuta chuckled softly, sighing as he turned. His heart felt suddenly heavy, and his mind even more so, but he walked to the other three with a smile, embracing their loud bickering. 

Haechan was squirming away from Johnny’s hands, holding his own hand and begging Jaehyun to stop the American. Johnny was fussing at both of them, and Jaehyun was just trying to get away from the mess. Yuta grinned at their antics and joined them. He’d missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been forever! Almost done with finals, hope y’all are doing ok! This was a super short chapter, and idk I just haven’t been in the a great mindset to do much, but it’s almost summer break. I’ll do my best to get back and write a lot more for you guys♡ love you


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡I updated a lot faster, maybe because it’s summer ahha

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, wake up.”

Jeno groaned, pushing Renjun’s hands away. “Let me sleep a little more and then I’ll come eat with you guys,” he murmured drowsily.

“Jeno, you idiot, wake up!” Renjun complained, trying to drag his arm. Jeno whimpered again, curling into his soft blanket even more. His hands clutched the comforting fur object tighter, allowing himself more sleep.

Jeno opened his eyes in a flash. He felt the blanket again. Since when did he have such a soft, furry blanket? “Renjun?”

“Yes, dumbass, get up. What are you laying on?” Renjun’s voice pounded in his head. Jeno sighed and rolled over, sand sticking to his skin. His fingers touched cool water, and Jeno finally looked up. Two black dots stared back at him.

He scrambled farther away from it, letting out a yelp. “What is that?”

“Is that a stuffed animal?” Renjun’s voice was critical. “What the fuck?”

“I slept on that?” Jeno made a face, staring at the torn and dirty toy. “What are we supposed to do with that? Did I get bugs? Renjun, did it give me lice or something?”

Renjun was busy kneeling down beside it, ignoring Jeno’s voice. He touched the arm of the bear, pushing it over gently. It rolled over until it flopped onto the sand.

“It’s Sicheng’s,” he murmured softly.

“What?”

“It’s Sicheng’s. Remember he brought this onto the plane?” Renjun sat on the sand, falling silent. “How did it survive all the way here?” Jeno’s eyes were wide as he plopped down beside Renjun.

“You don’t think one of them found this and brought it here, do you? It would’ve sunk any other way..” Renjun furrowed his brows, crossing his arms as he tried to wrack his brain for any answer at this strange encounter.

“Do you think.. you think they’ve found them yet?” Jeno whispered, staring at the ocean. “I’m so damn tired of being here.”

Renjun wanted to take his hand, but he held back, choosing to just look at him instead. “I mean..we came out here to find them, remember?”

“I know. We were so worried about them.. but at this point, I think we need to just go back to camp. We’re only getting more lost, and that’s not going to help anyone,” Jeno kicked his feet in the water, glancing over their worn and ripping shoes. “You think we can go back to that house and get some more food before we go back?”

Renjun’s eyes lit up as he stood. “Don’t see why not. Whoever lived there clearly has enough to spare. And we could use it.”

Jeno grinned, nudging the other boy gently. “Where’s your conscience, Injun?” Renjun laughed back, almost sadly. “It’s life or death, Jeno. Nobody’s got the time or the care for a conscience now.”

Jeno smiled grimly, murmuring his agreement as he began to follow Renjun on yet another endless trek. He glanced back at what was left of Winwin’s teddy bear, Renjun’s words still echoing in his mind. _Nobody’s got the time or the care for a conscience now._

He heaved it up into his arms and tossed it into the ocean, watching it sink immediately. Then, he turned and followed Renjun away.

  
  
  


“Onwards!” Jeno raised an arm tiredly, trying to lift the mood. The silence that followed gave Jeno his answer, and he instinctively moved aside to avoid Renjun’s annoyed slap.

“Lighten up,” Jeno carried on, forcing his bright smile, “if I remember correctly, then we should almost be there!”

“ _If_ you remember-“

“Ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of milk-“

“Do you have a fever or something?” Renjun snapped as he squinted, feeling Jeno’s forehead anxiously. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“This will probably be our last time together in peace, so we might as well enjoy it,” Jeno shrugged innocently. “I’ll feel as happy as I want, for as long as I want, Huang Renjun.”

“Oh, I know there’s no stopping you,” Renjun sighed in exasperation, “But there was some hope that I could shut you up even for a little bit. You’re not at all scared what Taeyong will say to us?”

“Oh, terrified,” Jeno gulped with a grin that was too big, “But what’s Doyoung gonna do? Just stand there and let him yell at me?”

Renjun gave him a silent glare, his eyes piercing through his back. He didn’t know what else to do or say, and he knew there was truth in Jeno’s words. They’d be done for when they got back, and who knows when they’d get alone time again? He grumbled but followed Jeno’s voice, “Ninety- eight bottles of _beer_ on the wall..”

They weren’t aware that their voices got so loud. Soon they were busy laughing and screaming the words at each other, dodging each other’s punches as they ran faster. It was only the shout that finally stopped them.

Renjun almost tripped on his own feet, and he used a hand to steady himself on Jeno’s arm. “What was that?”

“ _Who_ was that?” Jeno whispered, shuffling forward slightly. He listened intently, exchanging a look with Renjun. The other boy was stiff, ready to bolt at any moment necessary.

“ _Who was singing about beer? We have kids around here!”_

Jeno tilted his head to the side, his mouth open in shock. “Did I just hear that correctly? Or am i going insane?”

Renjun had a strange look on his face, and he started to whisper, “Sich-?”

“ _I’m an adult now, you know!”_

“Jaemin?! Winwin?!”

There was a pause, a moment of silence where the only sound being their pounding heartbeats. Then, the answer.

“JENO?”

They had no idea where they were running, only knowing that this was the direction of the voices that they longed to hear again. Renjun and Jeno stumbled past the rocks and trees, yelling out again.

“ _Sicheng_!” Renjun rushed into the elder’s arms, letting the taller boy wrap his thin arms around his equally thin frame. “Are you ok? Where have you been all this time?”

The two of them would have been almost unrecognizable to anyone but their own members.  “God, you’re so white,” Renjun said bluntly,gazing at the two of them. They were incredibly thin and pale, covered in patches of dark red, hair a tangle of black and brown.

“I’ve missed you guys so much,” Winwin whispered, his legs already starting to crumple. Renjun pulled him back up, his arms wrapped tightly around him. “Thank god we found you. We’re really close to the others. If you can walk a bit more..”

“We’ll be fine,” Jaemin answered quietly. He exchanged a long look with Jeno. “I’m just glad to see you two. We’ve been wandering around for forever.”

“So have we,” Jeno admitted, “But it’s kind of our own fault.”

Winwin and Jaemin gave them a questioning look, and Winwin opened his mouth to ask the question. Turns out, he didn’t have to ask much, because the rest of the members did it for him.

  
  


“ _ Where the hell have you been _ ?”

“Ok, ok, before you yell at us-“ Renjun started, but Taeyong was already coming at them with a branch, swinging. “You could’ve killed yourselves. You could’ve gotten injured, or lost, or…  _ anything _ ! What were you thinking?”

Taeyong only stopped for a moment when he saw the other two, peeking behind the members. Winwin gave him a cute, lopsided grin as he waved. “Hey, Tae-“

In the blink of an eye, Taeyong had grabbed him in a huge hug, pulling Jaemin along with him. “You’re ok? You’re not hurt?”

They shook their heads, smiling as the rest of the members curiously came out of their tents at the noise. “What’s going on this early in the morning?” Ten peered at them. He let out an excited screech when he realized who it was, running toward them to jump at them.

Renjun and Jeno laughed lightly, clinging onto each other as they watched everyone swarm around Winwin and Jaemin. Jeno tensed up, sensing a scary figure behind him. He poked Renjun, and they slowly turned around to face Kun and Doyoung. 

Neither of them were smiling, and the two younger members slowly backed up.

“H-hi, Doyoung. Kun..you missed us right?” Renjun smiled nervously, already anticipating what was going to come. “Taeyong already yelled at us!” He covered his face with his hands and darted behind Jeno.

“What the fuck?” Doyoung ignored their pleas, crossing his arms, “I was supposed to be in charge of you. Do you know how pissed Taeyong was at me because of you? Now I’m in huge trouble!”

Kun slapped Doyoung’s arm, hissing, “Is that all you’re worried about? The kids could’ve gotten themselves killed!”

“We aren’t kids-“

“The adults are talking,” Kun shushed them, giving them a long glare. “Their lives were at stake, and you’re worried about how much Taeyong yelled at you. And you two,” he turned back to them, “If you had died, what would we have done, huh? What would we have done, trying to find your dead asses?”

“Well..” Renjun said weakly, “We didn’t die. I was smart enough to keep us alive. But I’ll have you know.. it was Jeno who came up with the idea.”

“Hey!”

Renjun was already booking it, running to the circle with his members, burying himself under their arms. Jeno looked at Kun, then Doyoung, then Renjun, then Doyoung again, his mouth open in protest. “How is this fair-?”

Kun was going to raise a hand to swat at Jeno, but a whistling through the air stopped him. Something thin and long flew past them, barely missing Kun’s fingers. It embedded in the trunk of a tree, shuddering with the impact. 

Everyone fell silent, staring at the arrow that was frozen in wood. Kun held his hand, his eyes wide as he looked back and forth. They paused, then it finally processed, and everyone dove to the ground.

“Get cover!” Taeyong shouted, using an arm to pull Jungwoo down. He covered his head, searching for whoever had tried to kill them. He waited for his members’ cries and yells, fearing the worst. It never came- and the last thing he expected was laughter.

“I told you not to do that!”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” Another chuckle. “Plus, Johnny said I could.”

The members raised their heads tentatively, looks of confusion reflecting on each face.

“We’re sorry!” The intruders laughed, walking out. Johnny had a huge grin on his face, trying to cover it by burying his face in Jaehyun’s shoulder. Yuta looked unimpressed, walking a few feet behind another tall young man.

Taeyong broke out of the group, rushing over to them. “That was not funny,” he breathed, embracing them tightly. Jaehyun grabbed his arms, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Missed you.”

Taeyong murmured his reply, locking his hands with Jaehyun. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar smell of his hair and skin. “God, I missed you too.” He embraced the sweet feeling of Jaehyun in his arms.

“We haven’t been gone that long.”  A less sweet feeling filled Taeyong as he turned to see Haechan. The leader blinked, “I didn’t even see you, Donghyuck. When did you meet with them?”

“Oh, just a little ago,” Haechan said nonchalantly, grinning as he raised an eyebrow at the two of them. His eyes were too sparkly, filled with an unknown but devilish intent.

“Leave us alone,” Taeyong laughed, “You know, the other kids found Jaemin and Winwin.” Haechan had barely let the sentence finish before he was hurrying off.

“And who is this?” Taeyong nodded at the newcomer, who was playing with the string of his bow. “This is Xiaojun,” Yuta inputted, “He helped us a lot. Even found Haechan.”

“Well..” Taeyong eyed him carefully before smiling, “Thank you for that then. I’d offer you some food if I had it.”

“Well, isn’t that why I’m here?” Xiaojun smiled, his voice deep. “I brought a couple supplies for you guys. And I suppose I’ll have to show you how to survive, won’t I?” 

Taeyong was stunned, and he could only watch as this mysterious man, who he knew absolutely nothing about, started opening a knapsack bag, pulling out fruit, water, bread, knives, and other supplies.

“I don’t understand how you got all this,” Taeyong murmured, “thank you!”

Xiaojun nodded, casually strolling over to the other members. They were instantly entranced by him, crowding around him to see who he was and what he had. 

“Where’s Jisung?” Haechan bounded over to the duo, full of energy. Taeyong casually pointed to the tent, busy looking at Jaehyun again. Haechan nodded and bounded over to it, singing softly.

Taeyong was lost in Jaehyun’s eyes, both of them gazing at each other, with no words needed to explain their hurt, their loss, their pain. And their ceaseless love for each other. Their aching and dirty feet that explained the miles they’d walked. The scars on their arms that explained the weight they’d carried. The empty gaze in their eyes, yet so full of things they could never talk about. Taeyong wanted to sit like this for as long as he could, just ignoring the rest of the world. But like everything good, it was forced to end.

Haechan’s scream filled the camp. Taeyong’s eyes widened as he suddenly remembered what had happened, and he scrambled up.

“What is it, Tae? Taeyong?” Jaehyun tried to grab his arm, “what happened?”

Taeyong bolted over to the tent, almost slipping. He ripped open the flap to the tent, breathing heavily as he stared down at Haechan, who sat next to a crying Jisung. Haechan was looking at the ground, his expression hidden from Taeyong.

“Haechan..”

“You didn’t tell me. You didn’t tell me.” Haechan muttered, his voice forcing the words.

“I was going to-“ Taeyong begged, “I was. But everyone came, and I didn’t know how to say it then-“

“What? You were just gonna wait until tonight? Until we were all happy, sitting around a little bonfire singing songs? Acting like nothing had happened?”

“I saw you guys..I just got excited, and-“

“Forgot?” Haechan finally looked up, his eyes burning with complete hatred. But not for Taeyong. 

“Donghyuck..” Taeyong tried, but Haechan just stood up, pushing past the leader. “I..I hate you,” Haechan choked out, “I hate you!”  _ I hate myself. _

He walked away, clenching his fists to keep them down. He would not let them see his tears.

“What happened?” Jaehyun caught Taeyong’s arm. “Tae?”

Taeyong let out a small sob, looking up at the sky to try and calm himself down. He whispered the words, so quiet he imagined that Jaehyun didn’t hear it. But Jaehyun fell silent too, sliding down to the ground with shock. 

Kun looked over at them, meeting Taeyong’s eyes. His expression was concerned and tense, and Kun gave him a slight nod as he followed the path that Haechan had fled on. Taeyong watched him leave, sinking down beside Jaehyun. “What have we done?” He whispered. “What have we done to deserve this?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s not fair!” Haechan screamed, pounding at his heart. He twisted his shirt, clenching it tighter and tighter, somehow hoping it would choke him. “It’s not… fair.” He knelt down, looking over the rocks, down at the ocean. He had no idea how long it had been, how far away he was. He didn’t care.

The ocean looked so enticing, it’s cool waves of relief, the roaring sound of bliss. Haechan raised his face to the sky, opening his arms to welcome the soft breeze. His legs hung over the side of the mountainous rock, swinging. It would be so easy if he just slipped…

“Donghyuck.”

“Go away, Kun.”

“No.”

“I know you’ve been there for the past ten minutes. Leave me alone.” Haechan murmured. Kun stepped closer, and Haechan forced himself to open his eyes and turn around.

“I know you’re a foreigner, but what part about ‘Go away’ don’t you understand?”

“I understand when you need someone. I know you’re hurting a lot, Haechan.” Kun knelt beside him. Haechan let out a snort, sad but mockingly. “Don’t try to give me a life lesson here. I don’t give a fuck.”

“Ok,” Kun nodded, “That’s fair.” He fell into silence for a moment, then spoke again. “You know...when he died-“

Haechan tensed up at the words. “-I think he was thinking of you. Not just you specifically. But of everyone he loved. He loved you a lot. He loved  _ everyone _ a lot.”

“I know,” Haechan whispered. “I know he was a perfect person, everyone says so. He’s so good at rapping, he’s so good at dancing. Wow, he’s so  _ nice _ . He’s so handsome. He’s just an  _ angel _ .”

Kun looked at him carefully, watching his expression turn darker. “And what good did any of that do him?” Haechan spat out. “What good? He isn’t even here…”

Kun put his arms around Haechan, letting him sob into his chest. “I’m sorry, Haechan. I am.” They stayed that way for a few minutes, quiet as they watched the sky. “Maybe if I just wake up..” Haechan mumbled, “Maybe then..”

Kun sighed, gently pushing Haechan’s hair back. They’d never been this close before- it felt strange. He swallowed and quietly whispered, “But… he’s gone.”

Haechan stiffened. “I know that. But it doesn’t mean we should just forget him.”

“I never meant that,” Kun hurriedly soothed him, “I just..I just meant to say, that this doesn’t mean that you need to give up. And Jisung..who’s younger than you-“

“I don’t care!” Haechan scrambled away from him. “I really  _ don’t care  _ right now.”

“Ok. Ok,” Kun murmured, trying to take Haechan’s hand, “That’s ok then. I know you need some time, and that’s perfectly fine. But let’s go back now, Donghyuck. They’re going to be so worried.”

“I..I don’t care.” 

“Yes, you do. Please, Haechan. Let’s go back and just talk to them,” Kun begged, trying to help Haechan up. Haechan let out a growl, turning to snap at Kun. “Go away! Go back if you want! I’m not going back!”

“Donghyuck-“ Kun said firmly, “You can’t stay here forever. It’s already been at least an hour. Taeyong just wants to talk to you too-“

“I said,  _ no _ !” Haechan screamed, his eyes red, his face even more so. “ _ No _ ! I’m not ever going back  _ without Mark _ !”

Kun pulled him desperately, and Haechan pulled back furiously. Kun pulled the boy again, still pleading. Haechan abruptly yanked his arm back with a yell, surprised as he suddenly found himself falling back into empty air.

“Hyuck!” Kun screamed, sliding over to grab him. He grasped Haechan’s hand and pulled him away from the edge of the cliff with all of his strength, still sliding himself. The two of them locked eyes, Haechan’s full of shame and fear, Kun’s understanding yet confused.  The elder bit his lip and pulled his arm again. Haechan flew in the air, and he was thrown onto the ground, landing with a harsh thud. There was a scream, but Haechan couldn’t register if it was his or not. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, still dizzy from the impact. He felt his head, still overwhelmed by the pounding. “Kun, thank you-“

He turned his head, but no one was there.

“..Kun?”

Hawchan’s heart stopped for a second, his head going silent despite thoughts rushing through it. He crawled to the edge, afraid to look down. Fear coursed through his body, making him shake.  He glanced down, and he nearly fell again. 

“Kun..”

The Chinese man was still, lying in an awkward position. His arm was bent one way, his leg another. But his head had a visible crack in it, a pool of crimson blood growing around his body. Kun’s lips were still open, his hands still reaching out as if to grab something. Haechan could see his half open eyes, glazed over, seeing nothing. The brown in them was dim, the sparkle gone. 

Haechan started to breath faster, clutching at his neck, his lungs, his heart. He had so much oxygen, but he couldn’t breathe. He could only stare down at the frozen body, tears slipping down his face and falling down to him.

“I didn’t..” Haechan choked out, “no, I didn’t. No he’s not gone-“

His legs felt weak as he leaned back, the color and emotion draining from his face.  _ What had he done? _

There was no way to reverse this. There was nothing he could do. Even if he cried and cried.. none of them would come back. 

“Donghyuck!”

Haechan stiffened, curling into a ball at the voice. Jaemin was coming closer- he could hear him pounding on the ground, breaking through the leaves. 

“Donghyuck, where are you?”

Haechan took a shuddering breath, looking down one more time. Then, he scrambled up,his legs still shaking as he ran toward the voice.

“I’m here! I’m here, Jaemin.”

Jaemin ran into him, concern written all over his face. “Hae-“

Haechan didn’t let him finish, burying himself into Jaemin’s arms. Jaemin quietly put his arms around the other boy, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Haechan… are you ok?”

“It’ll be fine.” He swallowed, glancing back at where he had came. “It’ll be just fine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Just watch one of you get me killed.”
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading still, I love you guys to death ♡ your words and criticism mean a lot! Please vote for NCT on idol champ if you can


End file.
